Man of Colours
by Jane-Do
Summary: Ein Auftrag der besonderen Art wartet auf Severus Snape und Hermine Granger. Sie müssen zusammen arbeiten und Hermine merkt dabei ziemlich schnell, ihr damaliger Zaubertranklehrer hat sich enorm verändert. Zehn Jahre nach dem Endkampf. Pairing SSHG
1. Chapter 1

Es war nicht unbedingt das Wetter um einen Einkaufsbummel zu machen, aber Severus Snape stapfte durch die Winkelgasse, nass wie sonst noch was. Nun ja er hatte eigentlich nur eine kleine Besorgung zu machen, dennoch hatte der kurze Aufenthalt gereicht das er nass bis auf die Knochen war.

Ziemlich mies gelaunt ging er Richtung „ Flourish and Blotts"; wo er ein bestelltes Buch für Dumbledore abholen sollte. Albus hatte seinen Freund Severus gefragt, ob er einen alten Mann den Gefallen tun könnte, für ihn einige Besorgungen zu erledigen. Er hätte das zwar auch selber machen können, aber er wollte einen Tag ungestört mit Minerva verbringen.

Es waren Weihnachtsferien, und das Schloss war fast wie ausgestorben. Nur Severus wollte die Ferien nirgendwo anders verbringen, als zwischen seinen geliebten Kesseln, die hier und da glucksten oder zischten. Genießen tat er die Ferien zwar schon irgendwie, weil er dann seine Tränke nicht aus den Augen lassen musste wie sonst, und weil er dann nicht Unterrichten musste. Wie er doch diese unwürdigen Bälger hasste, keiner von ihnen konnte auch nur ansatzweise das Verständnis und das nötige Fingerspitzengefühl für die hohe Kunst der Zaubertrankbrauerei aufbringen. Nur einmal hatte er erleben dürfen, dass sich ein Genie unter seinen Schülern befand. Hermine Granger, die neunmalkluge Griffindor hatte vor Zehn Jahren den besten Abschluss seit Hundert Jahren auf Hogwarts gemacht. Nichts desto trotz war auch sie, oder vielleicht auch gerade sie durch ihre ständige Besserwisserei ein Dorn im Auge Severus gewesen. Und sie war auch noch einer der drei Glorreichen gewesen, die den Sturz Voldemorts herbeigeführt hatte.

Nach dem Severus nicht mehr Spionieren musste, und endlich „Frei" war, nahm er sich eine ein Jährige Auszeit und bereiste die Welt. Er hatte das Gefühl so viel nachholen zu müssen, alles was er so lange schon mal machen und Erleben wollte. Nun ja, er kam nach einem Jahr wieder, hatte vieles Erlebt und das Jahr ausgekostet. Er hatte sich auch mächtig verändert, war nicht mehr ganz so dürr, hatte an manchen Stellen etwas Muskeln angelegt.

Alles in allem, sah er auch wesentlich gesünder aus. Leicht gebräunt, und seine jetzt längeren zu einen Zopf gebundenen Haare, ohne seine tiefen Augenringe sah er doch sehr gut aus. Es ging ihm auch Körperlich gut, was man kaum glauben kann, nach dem er so oft auf grauenvolle weise von Voldemort mit dem Crucio und anderen dunklen Flüchen bestraft wurde. Nur Seelisch ging es ihm nicht gut, er fühlte sich einsam, was er sich jedoch selber nie eingestehen würde.

Jetzt lief er durch die Winkelgasse, und war fast schon an seinem Ziel, als er mit jemanden zusammen stieß.

„Verflucht noch mal, können sie denn nicht aufpassen" stöhnte Severus, der sich schmerzverzerrt den Arm hielt. Er blickte in das Gesicht der Angerempelten, und Zog die Augenbrauen hoch, in typischer Snape Manier. Eine junge Frau mit einem Schirm in der Hand blickte ihn aus großen bernsteinfarbenen Augen an. „Au! Oh, Professor Snape." Die Junge Frau war sehr überrascht, ihren ehemaligen Professor hier zu sehen. Und wenn sie genau hinsah noch mehr erstaunt „wie" er aussah. Er sah total verändert aus, nicht wie der gefürchtete Tränke Professor von damals. Severus betrachtete sich die junge hübsche Frau vor sich nun genauer. _Wer ist diese Frau? Woher kennt sie mich? Sie kommt mir irgendwie bekannt vor._


	2. Chapter 2

„Professor, geht es ihnen nicht gut?" Die junge Frau sah ihr gegenüber nun genauer an. „Wie? Ach, nein, es geht schon. Ich bin nur …", weiter konnte Severus nicht reden, weil die Frau schon munter weiter plapperte. „Entschuldigen sie bitte, ich hatte sie nicht gesehen hinter meinen Einkaufstüten, und dann dieser Regen, man kann ja kaum etwas sehen bei diese menge an Schirmen, da will man alles nur so schnell wie möglich erledigen. Jetzt wollte ich noch schnell nach „Flourish and Blotts" ein Buch abholen". Meine Güte, dachte Severus, reden kann die Frau. Und während die Frau noch munter weiter plapperte, sah Severus sich die Frau vor sich nun genauer an. _„Sie sieht echt verdammt gut aus! Severus was denkst du schon wieder, du kennst diese Frau doch nicht mal, oder doch? Sie hatte lange Kastanienfarbene bis zur Hüfte reichende Haare, ein unglaublich hübsches Gesicht und sinnliche, dezent Geschminkte Lippen. Der Rest war auch nicht zu verachten, was man wegen der dicken Kleidung leider nicht richtig sehen konnte"._ Inzwischen hatte auch die Frau bemerkt, dass der Professor sie anstarrte. Mit lächelndem Gesicht fragte sie sich ob er sie nicht erkannte. Nun ja Zehn Jahre sind eine lange Zeit, und es ist auch viel passiert in dieser Zeit. Dann fragte sie Frei raus „ Professor erkennen sie mich denn nicht? Ich bin´s, Hermine Granger." Severus ´s Augen weiteten sich, das hätte er jetzt nicht vermutet. „Miss Granger...? Ich habe sie tatsächlich nicht erkannt. Haben sie sich verletzt?"

„Nein, nein, es geht mir gut, ich freue mich sie wieder zusehen. Geht es ihnen gut, und was machen sie denn jetzt so?" Severus, noch immer leicht verwirrt Antwortete: „ Nun ja, ich bin immer noch Professor für Zaubertränke in Hogwarts, und ja es geht mir gut. Aber vielleicht könnten wir uns dort drinnen weiter unterhalten!" Severus zeigte auf das Büchergeschäft, wo er eigentlich gerade reingehen wollte. Sie lächelte ihn an und nickte, „Sie sind ja auch schon ganz aufgeweicht." Sie überwanden die paar Stufen und Hermine öffnete die Tür. Severus folgte ihr in das Geschäft, wo er augenblicklich seine Kleidung mit einem Zauber trocknete. „Nun, Miss Granger, wie ist es ihnen ergangen nach ihrem Abschluss in Hogwarts?" Er war doch neugierig was sie für einen Beruf ergriffen hatte nach der Schule, denn ihr standen ja alle Türen offen. Er erinnerte sich noch sehr gut, sie war die einzige Schülerin die in jedem Fach ein „Ohne Gleichen" hatte. Nicht mal er hatte das geschafft, er hatte in Verwandlung ein „Erwartungen übertroffen", aber in den anderen Fächern hatte er auch „Ohne Gleichen:" Bis auf Wahrsagen, das hatte er sobald es ging sausen lassen, auch ohne Sybill Trelawny war das Fach mehr als gewöhnungsbedürftig. Und außerdem war er in diesem Fach noch Grottenschlecht. Hermine setzte zum Antworten an, als sie von hinten angerempelt wurde und erneut mit Severus zusammen stieß. Sie standen sich jetzt sehr nahe, und keiner konnte sich von den Augen des anderen lösen. Der Situation plötzlich bewusst, räusperte Severus sich und schaute nun auf seinen Umhang herunter. Dort tropfte ein völlig nasser Regenschirm munter auf seine Hose. Hermine, die es nur am Rande mit bekam, schaute nun auch auf den großen nassen Fleck, mitten auf Severus´s Hose. Nun es wäre vielleicht nicht ganz so schlimm gewesen, wäre der Fleck nicht mitten im Schritt. Hermine war es fürchterlich peinlich, und so stammelte sie etwas von wegen „ Tut mir leid, bring das wieder in Ordnung." Blitz schnell zog sie ihren Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf die besagte Stelle. Severus, der es gerade noch so verhindern wollte, dass jemand auf sein bestes Stück mit dem Zauberstab zielt, drehte sich ebenso schnell um. _„Ich mache mich hier noch zum Gespött der Leute, so geht das nicht!"_ „Miss Granger, ich darf doch bitten!" Severus hatte einen Blick aufgesetzt, der Minerva Mc Gonagel alle Ehre gemacht hätte. Jetzt wurde es auch Hermine bewusst was sie da gerade fast getan hätte. „ Oh, Professor, es tut mir so leid." Sie merkte wie sie die Farbe einer Tomate annahm, und wünschte sich, dass sich der Boden auftun möge und sie verschluckte. Leider Passiert so was meistens nicht wenn man es brauchen kann, und so musste sie wohl oder übel da durch. Sie blickte ihren alten Professor an und schluckte. „_Was muss er jetzt wohl von mir denken? Oh wie peinlich!"_


	3. Chapter 3

Die Kapis sind bis jetzt noch nicht sehr lang, aber das ändert sich bald. Übrigens ist das meine erste FF, also bitte nicht all zu hart mit mir sein. Die FF ist eigentlich schon feritg geschrieben, und umfasst 37 Kapitel und einen Epilog. Eine Fortsetzung existiert auch schon, aber die habe ich hier nicht veröffentlicht. Ich poste jede Woche ein neues Kapi, damit ihr nicht so lange warten müsst. Na dann, ich hoffe mal, euch gefällts.

Severus musste doch innerlich darüber schmunzeln, das sie noch immer die Gesichtsfarbe innerhalb von Sekunden änderte. Als er sie in der Schule damals mit den anderen beiden des Dreamteams, bei einer ihrer Nächtlichen Ausflüge erwischte, war sie Sprachlos und genau so rot wie jetzt.

„Nun, Miss Granger , wenn es sie nicht allzu überfordert? Sie sind mir noch eine Antwort schuldig." Bam, das hatte gesessen!

Sie schaute ihn etwas verwirrt und fragend an. Man konnte förmlich das Fragezeichen über ihrem Kopf schweben sehen.

Severus half ihr etwas auf die Sprünge, „ Nun, was haben sie nach ihren Abschluss in Hogwarts gemacht?" nahm seinen Zauberstab und trocknete seine Hose, ganz beiläufig.

Jetzt erinnerte sich Hermine wieder. „Ja nun, nach Hogwarts habe ich Zaubertränke und Verwandlung Studiert, habe an der Universität vier Jahre Zaubertränke unterrichtet, und anschließend im Mysterium in der Abteilung Zaubertrank –Forschung gearbeitet. Das hat mich aber nicht lange ausgefüllt, so dass ich nebenbei ein Buch geschrieben habe. Es handelt über Modifikationen und Abhandlungen von Zaubertränken und deren Wirkung. Deswegen wollte ich auch heute nach „Flourish and Blotts", ich wollte mich erkundigen wie das Buch so angenommen wird."

Severus hatte aufmerksam zu gehört, und konnte nicht um hin sie zu bewundern, was sie alles in den zehn Jahren geschafft hatte. Sie hatte ihn neugierig gemacht, mit ihrem neuen Buch. Na ja, er konnte ja mal einen Blick in dieses Buch werfen, schaden kann es ja nicht. „ Nun denn, es hat mich gefreut sie wieder zu sehen Miss Granger. Ich wünsche ihnen dann alles Gute für sie und ihrem Buch." Auch Hermine verabschiedete sich mit ein paar nett gemeinten Worten, und machte sich auf ins Geschäftsinnere, bis Severus sie nicht mehr sehen konnte. Severus machte die Besorgung für Albus, nebst einem neuen Buch über Zaubertränke und ihren Modifikationen. Er war schon mächtig gespannt, was Frau Neunmalklug (wenn jetzt auch wesentlich Attraktiver als zu Schulzeiten) so zu Stande brachte.

Er machte sich wieder auf den weg zum _Tropfenden Kessel, _dort angekommen nahm er sich eine Handvoll Flohpulver und stieg in den Kamin. Er sprach laut und deutlich

„ Severus Snape, Hogwarts", dann verschwand er in einem grünen Wirbel.

In Hogwarts angekommen machte er sich erst ein mal einen starken Kaffee, bevor er sich auf den Weg zu Albus machte. Als er so durch die einsamen Gänge schritt, viel ihm wieder die Begegnung mit Miss Granger in der Winkelgasse ein. Er war doch wirklich überrascht gewesen, auf welch wunderbare weise Sie sich verändert hatte. Diese Frau hatte so gar nichts mehr mit der Schülerin gemein, als die er sie kannte. Aber dann schalt er sich wieder selbst, „ _Verdammt Severus, da triffst du eine ehemalige Schülerin, und du kommst aus dem staunen nicht mehr raus. Aber sie ist nicht mehr deine Schülerin, und sie hat dich total sprachlos gemacht"._

Nun stand er doch tatsächlich schon vor Albus Büro, und wurde gerade von einer schmunzelnd dreinschauende Minerva bestaunt. „ Sag mal Severus, soll ich dich etwa über die Schwelle tragen?" Erst jetzt registrierte Severus, das er wohl schon eine weile vor der offenen Bürotür Dumbledore´s stand. Ohne auch nur ein Wort zu erwähnen ließ er Minerva in der Tür stehen und ging direkt auf Albus zu.

Albus stand bei seinem Phoenix und streichelte sein Gefieder, der sich wiederum mit einem Gesang dafür bedankte. Severus legte das Paket für Albus auf einen der vielen kleinen Storchenbeinigen Tischchen ab und sprach Albus auch direkt an:" Dein bestelltes Buch, Albus", nickte ihm kurz zu und wollte sich direkt zum gehen wenden, bis Albus ihn noch hinterher rief:" Severus, auf ein Wort noch bitte." Abrupt blieb Severus stehen. Er wusste, dass er nicht umhin kommen würde sich mit Albus zu unterhalten, so setzte es sich in einen der Sessel am Kamin und übte sich in Geduld, was ihm Sichtlich schwer viel. Albus setzte sich ebenfalls in einer der Sessel und betrachtete Severus nun schon eine Weile. „Nun Albus, wenn es dich nicht übergebühr strapazieren würde, hätte ich gerne gewusst was dein Anliegen ist. Wie du ja wissen solltest, ist meine Zeit auch in den Ferien sehr begrenzt." Schnarrte Severus in einer Art und weise die so gar nicht an den Severus erinnerten den Albus in den letzten Jahren seinen Freund nennen durfte. Albus zog seine Augenbrauen hoch und grinste vor sich hin. Seine Hände hatte er zusammengelegt und schaute sein gegenüber direkt an. Zwischendurch blitzte es in den Augen des Schulleiters. „Nun, was gibt es denn zu bereden?" kam es von Severus, der jetzt langsam aber sicher die Geduld verlor. Jetzt regte sich auch langsam der Anblick Albus Dumbledore´s." Severus mein lieber Junge." _Oh mein Gott, _dachte Severus, _das wird keine besonders gute Unterhaltung werden. Diese Gespräche, die anfingen mit „Mein lieber Junge", verhießen meist nichts Gutes. _„Was gibt es Albus?" fragte Severus gerade heraus. Albus legte jetzt die Stirn leicht in Falten als er auch gleich darauf begann zu erzählen:" Severus, ich möchte dich etwas Fragen. Ich weiß, dass du schon seit geraumer Zeit an einer Verbesserung des Wolfbanntranks arbeitest, und es Interessiert mich wie weit du mit der momentanen Arbeit darüber bist?" Jetzt war es an Severus, erstaunt zu sein. Er hatte seinem Freund gar nicht erzählt, dass er an diesem Trank Arbeitete. Wie schon so oft fragte sich Severus wieso Albus nur immer so allwissend war. Dumbledore musterte ihn aufmerksam aus seinen eindrucksvollen, freundlichen blauen Augen. „Ja nun Albus, ich kann dir versichern, dass ich schon eine kleine, aber nicht nennenswerte Verbesserung verbuchen kann. Darf ich davon ausgehen das es einen Grund dafür gibt, wenn du mich speziell darauf ansprichst?" Severus musterte sein gegenüber nun sehr genau, denn Albus hatte inzwischen einen sehr besorgten Ausdruck angenommen. „ Wo beginne ich am besten? Nun am besten am Anfang, nicht wahr?" Severus Gesicht verfinsterte sich zusehends, als Albus auch schon weiter sprach. „Wie du ja sicher noch weißt, hat unser Freund Remus ein gewisses Problem." Severus Augenbrauen verzogen sich in ungeahnte höhen.


	4. Chapter 4

Hallöle

Heute gibts schon ein Kapi, weil sie doch so arg kurz sind, wenn sie länger werden, nur noch ein oder auch zwei mal die Woche. Es freut mich, das euch die FF gefällt. Es wird noch spannend, dauert zwar noch ne Weile, aber die Spannung kommt.

Hermine87: Freut mich, das dir die FF gefällt, und ich danke dir nocmal für den Hinweis wegen dem Anonymus. Ich habe das echt nicht gesehen. Muss mich sowieso noch ein wenig durch wühlen.

TiniSnape: Auch dir ein Danke. Ich hoffe, es ist ok, das jetzt schon ein neues Kapi kommt. Konnte euch doch nicht so lange warten lassen, bei diesen kurzen Kapi´s. zwinker Und dankeschön auch, für deinen Kommi bei meinem Oneshot. Es gibt sogar inzwischen zwei OS´s hier von mir.

So, dann will ich euch nicht zu lange schmoren lassen.

_Als könnte ich jemals vergessen, was Remus für ein Problem hat. Schließlich bin ich mehr als einmal gerade so mit dem Leben davon gekommen._ Dachte Severus Zähne knirschend.

„ Albus, ich wäre dir sehr dankbar wenn du auf den Punkt kommen könntest." Severus Laune verschlechterte sich zusehends bei diesem Gesprächsverlauf, er musterte sein Gegenüber unaufhörlich.

Albus setzte erneut an: „Remus kommt nicht mehr mit dem bis jetzt bewährtem Wolfsbanntrank aus. Was bedeutet, dass er jetzt bei Vollmond trotz des Trankes massive Probleme hat. Er hat es auch nur gemerkt, weil er mit sehr starken Verletzungen am Morgen danach, irgendwo in einem Wald aufgewacht war." Albus machte eine kurze pause und ließ mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabs vor sich eine große Teekanne erscheinen, mit einem weiteren Schwenker erschienen auf dem kleinen Tisch vor ihnen zwei Tassen. Nachdem Albus sich mit Tee versorgte, blickte er Severus auffordernd an, sich ebenfalls zu bedienen.

Der machte allerdings auch einen kleinen Schlenker mit seinem Zauberstab, worauf seine Tasse mit einem starken schwarzen Kaffee gefüllt wurde. Severus beobachtete seinen Freund nun genauer, der wie er so da saß, mit den Händen durch seinen weißen Bart strich, wohl am grübeln war.

„Ich muss dir leider sagen Albus, das meine bisherigen Forschungen des Trankes dafür nicht ausreichend sein dürften. Nicht das es nicht machbar wäre, ich müsste dafür nur etwas mehr Zeit, oder eine helfende Hand haben." Severus nippte an seinen Kaffee und ließ Albus nicht aus dem Blick.

Albus strich mit einem Lächeln über das von Severus mitgebrachte Paket.

„Wie ich deinem Gesicht entnehmen kann hast du anscheinend schon etwas gefunden, was uns hier helfen kann. Sehe ich das richtig Albus?"

„Ich hoffe es zu mindest, Severus. Ich habe Kenntnis darüber, dass sich eine ehemalige Schülerin mit dem Wolfbanntrank stark beschäftigt hat. Sie hat eine Studie darüber verfasst, sogar in einem Buch über die mögliche Modifikation des Wolfbanntrankes geschrieben."

Severus konnte nicht umhin seine Überraschung zu zeigen, so fragte er gerade heraus:

„Wer ist es denn Albus, kenne ich Sie?" Er blickte Albus fragend an.

„Ich denke du wirst dich noch gut an sie erinnern. Sie war eine der besten Schülerin die Hogwarts je gesehen hat. Das war auch übrigens der Grund warum du heute dieses Buch aus der „Winkelgasse" abholen solltest. Es ist ihr Buch. Ich möchte das du es dir mal anschaust, vielleicht hat sie ja einen rettenden Einfall." Damit riss Albus das Packpapier von dem Buch, und reichte es Severus. Der nahm das Buch an sich und drehte es so rum dass er es Lesen konnte. Plötzlich hielt er inne und blickte Albus direkt an.

„Schon gut, du kannst es mitnehmen, aber ich möchte umgehend deine Meinung darüber hören." Erwiderte Albus auf den drängenden Blick Severus´s.

„Es wird nicht nötig sein das ich es mitnehme." Irgendwie hatte Severus das Gefühl eines Dejavué ´s.

Albus verstand nicht so recht, was Severus damit meinte, und schaute ihn fragend an.

Severus schmunzelte leicht, auch als er erklärte, wie es dazu kam. „Ich hatte heute bereits das vergnügen Miss Granger zu treffen. Sie erzählte mir, dass sie ein Buch über Zaubertränke-Modifikationen geschrieben hat, und ich dachte mir, das ein Blick in dieses Buch nicht schaden könnte, und habe mir auch ein Exemplar mitgenommen." Severus benahm sich ganz desinteressiert, was Albus ihm doch nicht so ganz glauben konnte.

„Also Severus, ich möchte dich bitten morgen zum Tee zu mir zu kommen, wir können dann darüber sprechen." Albus stand aus seinem Sessel auf, und widmete sich einigen Pergament Rollen die auf seinem großen Schreibtisch lagen. Severus der das Gespräch als beendet betrachtete, wollte gerade das Büro verlassen, als Albus ihn noch mal zurück rief. „Severus, es steht wirklich schlimm um Remus, der Zeit halten wir ihm am Grimauldplace fest, zu seiner eigenen Sicherheit. Wir müssen befürchten, das wenn er nicht bald einen wirksameren Trank bekommt, sich vollständig in einen Werwolf verwandeln wird. Alle Anzeichen stehen dafür.Ich muss, denke ich, nicht betonen wie dringend die Angelegenheit ist."

Noch am gleichen Abend ließ sich Severus in seinem Wohnzimmer mit einem guten Glas Rotwein und einem Buch auf seine Couch vor dem Kamin nieder. Er las den Einband: „Zaubertränke und Modifikationen, Autorin: Hermine Jane Granger, Zaubertrankmeisterin." Verblüfft über ihren Titel der Meisterin, öffnete Severus neugierig das Buch, erst als es draußen schon dämmerte, waren seine Augen vor Müdigkeit zugefallen.

Ein Hämmern weckte ihn aus seinem tiefen Schlaf. Wie in Trance ging Severus langsam, sich den Schlaf aus den Augen reibend dem Hämmern nach, was wie er feststellte von seiner Eingangstür kam. Er öffnete langsam die Tür, das heißt, eigentlich wollte er das, doch in dem Moment als er die Tür öffnete, schlug sie ihm förmlich entgegen. Er sah noch eine Menge Brauner Haare an sich vorbei rauschen, als ihm diese Person auch schon panisch anschrie: „Schließ die Tür, schnell, schnell! Sicher sie mit einem Bannspruch, bevor er da ist!" Die Tür wurde wieder zugeschlagen und Severus sicherte sie mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabs. Die Panische Stimme wurde langsam hysterisch. Jetzt platzte Severus aber gleich der Kragen, was, bei Merlin ist hier los? Er drehte sich zu der Person um und erschrak, diese Person vor ihm, er kannte sie. Vor ihm stand eine völlig aufgelöste Hermine Granger, mit in Panik aufgerissenen Augen.


	5. Chapter 5

Hier kommt das nächste Kapitelchen. Bald werden sie länger, so ab Kapi 10. Ich danke euch für eure Kommis.

LG, Jane

Severus war jetzt doch leicht überfordert mit dieser Situation. Bevor er etwas sagen konnte warf sich Hermine auch schon schluchzend in seine Arme und fing bitterlich an zu weinen. So gut wie Severus konnte versuchte er auf Hermine einzureden das alles gut wird, und sie keine Angst zu haben braucht. Nach etlichen Minuten, wie Severus meinte, ließ das Schluchzen langsam nach. „Miss Granger, jetzt erzählen sie mir in aller Ruhe was passiert ist." Langsam streichelte er ihr über ihr weiches Haar und legte ihr langsam eine Hand unter ihr Kinn so dass sie ihn unweigerlich ansehen musste. Er schaute in rot geweinte Augen die immer noch einen Hauch von Panik in sich hatten. Mit seltsam weinerlicher Stimme brach es aus ihr raus: „Er kommt, er ist mir gefolgt!", und krallte sich wieder regelrecht an Severus fest. Bisher war Severus fast die Ruhe selbst, doch so langsam spannten sich jetzt auch seine Nerven.

„Nun beruhigen sie sich doch, miss Granger! Wer bitte ist ihnen gefolgt Wer kommt hier her?" Doch bevor Severus eine Antwort bekommen konnte, knallte es auch schon mächtig gegen die Tür, gefolgt von einem tiefen Knurren. Hermine schrie wieder in Panik auf und suchte verzweifelt nach ihrem Zauberstab. Wieder bebte die Tür! „ Miss Granger, was ist hier los?" Ein weiteres mal erbebte die Tür, in schnelleren Abständen folgend.

Auf einmal wurde es gleißend hell und es brannte förmlich in Severus´ Augen. Langsam versuchte er seine Augen an das grelle Licht zu gewöhnen, bis er es schließlich schaffte sie ganz zu öffnen. Er schaute sich um, er war immer noch in seinen eigenen Räumen, doch wie er feststellen musste war er allein und lag auf seiner Couch, und diese verdammte Sonne blendete ihm ins Gesicht.

„ Verdammt, wo ist die Granger?" Bevor er noch weiter seinen Gedanken nachgehen konnte, hörte er wieder dieses hämmern an seiner Tür. Langsam sammelte sich Severus wieder, schritt auf seine Tür zu, und zog seinen Zauberstab aus seinen Umhang. Vor der Tür sprach er einen Desillusions-Zauber, und die Tür schien jetzt leicht durchsichtig. Er konnte sehen wie Albus vor seiner Tür stand und ihn leicht über seine Halbmondbrille musterte. Leicht irritiert öffnete Severus die Tür und ließ Albus eintreten.

„ Severus, ich habe, mir Sorgen gemacht als du nicht zum Frühstück und zu Mittag erschienen bist. Ist alles in Ordnung?" Albus musterte ihn nun genau, und musste feststellen das Severus ziemlich fertig aussah.

„Ja, mir geht es gut, ich habe nur nicht besonders viel geschlafen." Severus rieb sich mit seinen Handflächen über sein Gesicht, und sah sich in seinen Räumen immer noch verwirrt um. „ Sag mal Severus, ist wirklich alles in Ordnung?" Albus kam jetzt auf Severus zu und legte ihm besorgt eine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Doch, sicher mir geht es gut. Aber sag mal Albus, hatten wir heute Besuch von Miss Granger?"

Überrascht hob Albus seine Augenbraun „ Ich wüsste nicht das uns Miss Granger heute mit ihrer Anwesenheit erfreut hätte. Wieso fragst du?" Albus hatte schon wieder dieses verschmitzte Grinsen aufgelegt.

„Ich dachte..." fing Severus an. „Ja, Severus?" Albus war doch sehr interessiert wieso sein Freund so verwirrt war.

„Ach nichts Albus. Wir sehen uns dann ja nachher noch beim Tee." Langsam schritt Severus zur Tür, um anzudeuten dass dieses Gespräch für ihn beendet war.

„Severus, du weißt dass du mit mir über alles reden kannst und das zu jeder Zeit." Eindringlich sah Albus ihn an, nickte Severus noch einmal kurz zu und verschwand durch die Tür.

Severus sah ihm noch verdutzt hinterher.

_Na was war denn das jetzt wieder, man Severus du scheinst mehr Schlaf zu brauchen, wenn du jetzt schon anfängst von der Granger zu Träumen._ Dachte er, und rieb sich den Schlaf aus seinen Augen.

Er rief einen Elfen in seine Räume und bestellte sich eine Kleinigkeit zum Essen und einen starken Kaffee, letzteres um wieder richtig wach zu werden. Danach verschwand er in sein Badezimmer um sich zu Duschen, später war er frisch geduscht mit neuer Robe in seinem Wohnraum zurückgekehrt und Trank erst einmal in Gedanken vertieft seinen starken Kaffee.

_Hab ich das wirklich alles nur Geträumt? Aber verdammt es war so real. Ich muss mir einfach mehr Schlaf gönnen, aber das Buch von der Granger war in so vieler Hinsicht einfach Genial. Das hätte ich ihr gar nicht zugetraut. Nein Severus, jetzt sei aber ehrlich zu dir selbst. Wenn du es jemanden zugetraut hättest, dann Hermine Granger, Zaubertränkemeisterin, wie das bei ihr klingt?_

Sein Gesicht war bei seinen Gedanken ein einziges Mienenspiel.

Am Nachmittag machte Severus sich auf dem Weg zu Albus´s Büro. An der Steinernen Wendeltreppe angekommen murmelte er „Zischende Zauberdrops". Er stand direkt vor Albus´s Tür und wollte gerade anklopfen, als von innen auch schon eine Stimme erklang, „Komm nur rein Severus".

_Warum versuche ich eigentlich immer wieder zu klopfen, wenn ich so darüber nachdenke, bin ich noch nie zum klopfen gekommen. Irgendwann muss er mir mal verraten wie er das macht._

Er öffnete die Tür und steuerte direkt auf einen bequem aussehenden Sessel vor Albus Schreibtisch zu, ließ sich reinfallen und nickte kurz: „Albus."

„Nun, was sagst du, kann Miss Granger uns weiter helfen? Ich habe zwar auch ein wenig in dem Buch gelesen, aber da kenne ich mich natürlich nicht so aus wie du, Severus." Albus setzte seine Fingerspitzen zusammen und lauschte nun Severus folgenden Worten.

„Ich denke das Miss Granger hier ein Meisterwerk für Modifikationsansätze geschrieben hat."

_Und glaub mir, ich bin mir bewusst darüber was das für mich bedeutet._ _Ich werde wohl mit ihr zusammenarbeiten müssen_. Dachte er bei sich, und war auf´s äußerte gespannt, wie es wohl wäre, mit ihr zusammen zu arbeiten.

"Hast du Miss Granger schon kontaktiert? Ich bin mir gar nicht mal sicher ob sie sich in nächster Zeit überhaupt frei machen kann." Albus schmunzelte, „Ich habe Ihr schon gestern eine Eule zukommen lassen, und sie hat direkt morgen schon Zeit für ein Gespräch. Ich möchte dich bitten morgen um 12.00 Uhr in mein Büro zu kommen, dann können wir alles mit Miss Granger besprechen."

Sie unterhielten sich noch eine weile über die Trankvorschläge in Hermine Granger´s Buch, und Severus erklärte auch einige Interessante Ansätze aus dem Buch um es für Albus verständlich zu machen.

Später in seinen Kerkerräumen zurück, wollte Severus ein wenig abschalten und setzte sich auf seine gemütliche Couch. Der Kamin gab eine schmeichelnde wärme ab, und Severus genoss den ruhigen Abend, den vielleicht letzten für die nächsten Wochen.


	6. Chapter 6

Huhuuu, es geht wieder weiter…

TiniSnape: Ja, ja, Severus hat es auch nicht leicht, auch wenn er schon seit langem kein Spion mehr ist, so hat er doch leider immer noch Probleme. Die Einsamkeit macht ihn schon so ziemlich zu schaffen.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Am Morgen wachte Severus mit Kopfschmerzen auf, die er schon ewig nicht mehr so schlimm hatte wie heute. Er glaubte, das sein Kopf in einem Schraubstock steckte und so ging er im Dunkeln um sein Himmelbett und machte sich auf den Weg in sein Bad um sich zu erleichtern. Beim Hände waschen viel sein Blick in den Spiegel, er maulte ihn an: „Hast morgens auch schon mal besser ausgesehen, und eine Rasur könntest du auch vertragen." Dabei rieb er sich mit einer Hand durchs Gesicht. Er entschied, dass er erst duschen gehen könnte und dann eine ausgiebige Rasur fällig wäre. Ohne das er es merkte, ließ er sich heute mehr Zeit bei seiner Pflege als sonst, und nahm noch einen Trank gegen seine Kopfschmerzen.

Er hatte sich für eine schwarze Hose und ein schwarzes Hemd entschieden (wunderts euch?), zum Abschluss band er sich seine Haare zu einem Zopf und mustere sich nun im Spiegel. „So gefällt mir das schon besser." Er zog sich seine schwarze Robe über und verließ den Kerker um in der großen Halle zu Frühstücken.

In der großen Halle waren die langen Haustische beseitigt worden, stattdessen war jetzt dort ein großer Tisch an der Stelle wo sonst der Lehrertisch stand. Am Tisch saßen schon Albus und Minerva und waren tief in ihr Gespräch versunken. Madame Pomfrey unterhielt sich angeregt mit Madame Sprout, Schüler waren noch keine anwesend was Severus sehr gelegen kam. Er war zwar nicht direkt ein Morgenmuffel, aber er konnte es auf dem Tod nicht leiden, wenn er morgens schon zugeschwafelt wurde bevor er nicht einen anständigen Kaffee intus hatte.

Nicht das ihn irgendeiner der Schüler direkt ansprechen würde, denn etwas hatte sich in den letzten Jahren dann doch nicht so sehr verändert. Er war zwar nicht mehr gefürchtet unter den Schülern, aber immer noch ein Respekt einflößende Person. Keiner der Schüler war darauf erpicht, seinen Zorn auf sich zu ziehen, lebensmüde war auch in der heutige Zeit niemand.

Aber einen störte das überhaupt nicht im Geringsten, im Gegenteil es amüsierte Albus immer wieder aufs Neue, Severus morgens in einen kleinen Plausch einzubinden.

„Severus mein lieber, guten Morgen, ich hoffe du hast heute besser geschlafen als gestern?" Albus sah zu wie Severus sich gegenüber auf einen Stuhl setzte.

„Hmm." Knurrte Severus zurück, und beachtete Albus nicht mit einem Blick, griff nach der Kaffeekanne und schüttete sich etwas ein. An der Tasse hielt er sich fest wie ein ertrinkender und nippte hin und wieder an dem heißen Gebräuh. Die wohltuende Wärme die das schwarze Getränk absonderte, kroch ihm auf der Stelle bis in den letzten Knochen. Das Albus nicht einfach da sitzen würde, und ihn seinen Kaffe genießen lassen konnte, hatte er schon geahnt.

Albus versuchte erneut ein Gespräch zu starten, „Ich habe Miss Granger geeult ob sie noch heute ein paar ihrer Unterlagen mitbringen könnte. Ich denke das wir so schnellst möglich einen Überblick über die Lage bekommen können." Severus der die ganze Zeit über einen Imaginären Punkt angestarrt hatte, erwachte so plötzlich aus seinen Gedanken, dass er sich an seinen Kaffee verschluckte. Nur mühsam erholte er sich von seinem Hustenanfall, und blickte nun Albus ungläubig an.

_Verdammt wie konnte ich nur vergessen das sie heute kommt? Na das hast du ja prima verdrängt!_ Auf der Stelle war er hell wach und seine Sinne waren auf´s äußerste geschärft.

„Ja sicher, wie du meinst. Eine gute Idee, sicher." Dabei sah er auf, hüstelte noch ein paar mal und blickte den Schulleiter an, sein Freund hatte wieder diese belustigten strahlenden Augen.

Innerlich verfluchte Severus den alten Mann, es kam ihm manchmal so vor, als wüsste er, wie es tief in ihm aussah, und das war etwas, was noch nicht einmal er selbst über sich herausgefunden hatte.

Albus erhob sich grinsend und erinnerte Severus noch mal an die Unterredung heute Mittag.

Nachdem Severus etwas gefrühstückt hatte, sah er mit einem Blick auf die große Uhr die in der großen Halle hing, um festzustellen dass er nur noch eine Stunde Zeit hatte bis zur Besprechung. Also machte er sich langsam auf in seine Räume um sich noch mal etwas mit der Materie des Wolfbanntranks zu beschäftigen, in Gedanken noch die ein oder andere Möglichkeit durchgehend. Um punkt 12.00 Uhr stand er vor Albus´s Büro, wo er auch prompt hereingerufen wurde.

„Severus mein lieber, setz dich doch bitte zu uns." Albus deutete auf einen Sessel vor seinem großen Tisch. In dem anderen Sessel konnte man eine große Menge an braunen Locken sehen, die sich später als Miss Granger entpuppten.

Severus nahm in den angewiesenen Sessel platz und sah nun zu Granger rüber um sie zu begrüßen. „Miss Granger, schön sie zu sehen." „Es ist auch schön sie zu sehen Professor." Zwinkerte Hermine Granger ihm zu. Sie hatte ihre Haare hochgesteckt, nur ein paar verirrte Strähnen vielen ihr ins Gesicht und umschmeichelten dieses. Sie trug eine schwarze Hose, die in bis zu den Knien reichenden schwarzen hoch hackigen Stiefeletten steckte. Ein dunkelgrünes Seidenes langarmiges Shirt mit einem kleinen V-Ausschnitt umschmeichelte ihren schlanken Oberkörper. Um ihren Hals baumelte eine Silberne Kette dessen Anhänger er nicht sehen konnte weil es in ihrem Ausschnitt verschwand.

_Du musst dir schon eingestehen Severus, dass sie wirklich sehr gut aussieht._ Dachte er, zwang sich aber wieder seinen Blick von ihr ab zu wenden.

Albus riss ihn aus seinen Träumen als er Miss Granger ansprach. „ Nun Hermine, ich darf doch Hermine sagen? Wir kennen uns doch schon so lange, ich bin Albus, wenn du magst:" Hermine nickte, „Gut, Albus."

„Ich danke dir, dass du so schnell kommen konntest, ich habe dir ja bereits im Brief erklärt worum es speziell geht. Severus und ich haben dein Buch auch schon besprochen. Noch einmal meine Gratulation dazu. Severus fand einige Ansätze äußerst interessant, ich kann mich dazu nur bedingt äußern, denn so viel Ahnung habe ich vom Tränkebrauen leider nicht. Wenn es dir nichts aus macht Hermine, würde ich dich bitte deswegen mit Severus vorlieb zu nehmen. Aber ich möchte umgehend informiert werden falls ihr irgendetwas gefunden haben sollte." Sein Blick über seine Brille galt beiden, Hermine, sowie als auch Severus.

"Hm..., oh ja, das macht nichts. Professor Snape und ich werden alles weitere besprechen."

Albus schaute nun von Severus zu Hermine und erhob sich von seinen Stuhl. Severus ergriff darauf das Wort. „Miss Granger, wenn Sie mir dann bitte in meine Räume folgen würden."

Sie gingen nun nebeneinander Richtung Kerker, doch keiner der beiden sagte auch nur ein Wort. Hermine jedoch sah sich auf dem Weg in die Kerker genauestens um, sie war lange nicht auf Hogwarts gewesen, und Erinnerungen kamen in ihr hoch.

An seinen Räumen angekommen, entfernte er den Bannspruch mit einer Handbewegung und hielt ihr die Tür auf. Hermine war ziemlich nervös, auch wenn ihr damaliger Professor jetzt so ganz anders als früher war, musste sie sich eingestehen das sie keine Vorstellungen hatte wie er lebte. Vermutungen gab es damals unter den Schülern reichlich. Vorsichtig ging sie in den Wohnraum rein und staunte doch nicht schlecht. Das hätte sie nun nicht erwartet, dieses Zimmer strahlte so viel Gemütlichkeit und Wärme aus. Vor einem alten wunderschönen Kamin stand eine gemütliche Elfenbeinfarbige Couch, diese stand auf einen riesigen ebenfarbigen kuscheligen Teppich. Davor stand ein kleiner flacher Beistelltisch aus dunklem Holz. An einer anderen Wand stand ein Regal mit Büchern das es fast zu bersten drohte, das die Wand komplett beherrschte. Zwei weitere Türen gingen auch noch von dem Raum ab, aber sie waren geschlossen, so konnte man nicht erkennen wohin diese Türen führten.

Dann fiel ihr Blick in eine Ecke wo eine große Staffelei stand, langsam ging sie näher an das Bild ran um zu sehen was auf diesem Bild zu sehen war. Es war ein wunderschönes Aquarell, einer Mediterranen Idylle. Da war das Meer, das man hinter den Klippen sehen konnte einige, Olivenbäume standen abstrakt vereinzelt in einer Landschaft aus zum Teil vertrocknetem langem Gras. Bei näherem hinsehen konnte Hermine sehen, dass sich das Bild bewegte. An der obersten Klippe konnte man eine einzelne Frau sehen, deren helles Kleid sich im Wind leicht bewegte. Doch was Hermine wunderte war das diese Frau kein Gesicht hatte.


	7. Chapter 7

Huhuuu wink

Freut mich, das wenigsten ein paar meine FF lesen.

TinisSnape: Ja, dieses Bild wird noch ein Rolle spielen, die für beide irgendwann ein Puzzle zusammen fügt. Aber was, das kann ich dir natürlich jetzt nicht sagen, es würde zu sehr in die Handlung vor greifen.

Wünsch euch viel Spaß bei lesen.

LG, Jane-Do

Hermine wand sich ihrem ehemaligen Professor zu und fragte frei raus: „Professor, wer hat..." Severus ließ sie nicht ausreden und sprach dazwischen.

„Severus, bitte nennen Sie mich Severus. Ich bin nicht mehr Ihr Professor." Hermine wurde leicht verlegen und spürte schon wieder wie ihr die Röte ins Gesicht schoss.

„Ja, ähm, aber nur wenn Sie mich Hermine nennen. An dieses Miss Granger, aus Ihrem Mund, habe ich ehrlich gesagt keine guten Erinnerungen." Sie schaute ihn verlegen an, und wartete was passieren würde.

Erst zog er eine Augenbraue in die Höhe und sah sie noch genauer an.

_Sie hat sich wirklich sehr verändert, solch ein loses Mundwerk hatte Sie früher nicht. Aber was habe ich erwartet, das Sie vor dir noch genauso herumdruckst wie früher? Nein das ganz sicher nicht._

„Na gut, Hermine, dann denke ich sollten wir vielleicht unsere brillanten Köpfe zusammenstecken damit wir Albus später etwas Präsentieren können."

Er wies Hermine an, ihm durch eine Tür rechts von ihnen zu begleiten. Hermine schritt durch die Tür, und konnte kaum Atmen vor erfurcht, vor ihr lag doch tatsächlich eine riesige Bibliothek.

Es reihte sich Regal an Regal voll gestopft mit den verschiedensten Büchern, edlen alten Volianten, in Leder gebundene wertvoll aussehende Bücher und auch eine ganze Reihe, die Hermine ebenfalls erkannte, weil sie sie ebenfalls besaß.

Mitten im Raum gab es eine Wendetreppe die zu einer Empore führte, auf der sich noch mehr Regale drückten, ebenfalls sehr gut bestückt mit Büchern, nebst einer zweier Gruppe Sessel zum gemütlichen Schmökern. Ein Fenster, weiter oben, mit buntem Glasfenster tauchte den Raum in warmen Farben. Das Bild zeigte einen schönen Phönix, der seine Flügel zum Schutz über einen Zauberer ausgebreitet hatte. Hermine kam aus dem Staunen fast nicht mehr raus, und fuhr hier und da mal mit den Fingern über die Buchrücken, die zum Teil in warmem orange rotem Licht erstrahlten.

„Sagen Sie Severus, wem gehört denn diese Bibliothek? Ich habe noch nie eine solch umfangreiche Sammlung gesehen, es sind auch reichlich seltene Stücke darunter."

Severus schmunzelte leicht als er Hermine so verträumt an den Regalen entlang schreiten sah und sah in ihr wieder die Schülerin, die er auch öfters so in der Schulbibliothek gesehen hatte.

„Es ist meine Bibliothek, irgendwie wurden es im Laufe der Jahre immer mehr, bis ich schließlich die Bibliothek erweitert habe." Dabei deutete er auf die Empore über ihnen.

„Aber lassen Sie uns doch bitte hier her setzen, und sehen was Sie uns noch für Unterlagen mitgebracht haben." Severus deutete auf den Tisch und ging schon zielstrebig darauf zu. Er zog einen Stuhl zurück, wartete bis sie sich zu ihm bewegte und deutete Hermine sich zu setzen. Hermine setzte sich auf dem ihren angebotenen Stuhl und legte eine Lederne schwarze Kladde auf den Tisch.

„Haben sie eine spezielle Frage zu der Wolfbanntrank-Modifikation in meinem Buch?"

„Nicht direkt, Sie haben angedeutet auch übliche Zauberei bei schwierigen Zaubertränken zu benutzen und dass Sie sie auch benutzen. Können sie das erläutern?" Severus war neugierig geworden, schon als er in ihrem Buch gelesen hatte, das sie auch Heidnische Bräuche anwenden würde. Er konnte sich diese Frau beim besten Willen nicht als Druidin vorstellen.

„Aber sicher doch Severus."

_Sie hat es getan, sie hat mich bei meinem Namen genannt, er klingt gut aus ihrem Mund. Ja, ihr Mund, er war so schön geformt, so voll. Ich habe schon lange nicht mehr, einen so vollendet schönen Mund gesehen._

„Severus, geht es Ihnen nicht gut? Sollen wir das Gespräch vertagen?" Hermine war verwirrt schon eine ganze weile sah er sie an, ohne das er auch nur ein Wort dazu gesagt hatte, worüber sie gerade sprach.

Ertappt schreckte Severus aus seinen Gedanken auf und deute ihr das es ihm gut ging.

„Nein, nein es ist nichts. Ich denke, wir können ruhig an Ihrer Modifikation ansetzen. Das was ich darüber in Ihrem Buch gelesen habe, klingt wirklich gut, es könnte wirklich klappen. Wann hätten Sie denn Zeit, damit wir anfangen können?" Severus schaute sie neugierig an und musste sich sehr darauf konzentrieren, nicht wieder ins schwärmen zu geraten.

„Albus erwähnte wie dringend es ist, deshalb habe ich mir drei Wochen Urlaub genommen, der war sowieso überfällig. Meinetwegen können wir direkt anfangen. Wie Sie ja wissen dauert der normale Trank einen Monat in der Herstellung, die Modifikation wird nicht weniger aufwendig sein."

Überrascht zog Severus eine Augenbraue hoch, dass sie so bald anfangen könnten hatte er doch nicht erwartet.

„Na dann, werde ich mal Albus informieren, das wir den Trank schon heute ansetzen werden." Und stand wieder von dem Tisch auf.

Hermine wollte ihm folgen und stand ebenfalls auf, wollte ihre Kladde nehmen und ihren Umhang über den Arm legen. Dabei rutschte ihr die Kladde aus der Hand, worauf sich alle darin befundenen Papiere sich munter quer über den Boden verteilten.

„Verflucht, dieses olle Ding." Fluchte Hermine, und bückte sich auch sogleich danach um alles wieder aufzuheben.

Severus half ihr dabei, bückte sich ebenfalls um die Papiere einzusammeln. Er sah zu ihr rüber wie sie gebückt nach ihren Sachen angelte. Was er sah ließ seinem Männerego doch erfreuen. Durch die gebückte Haltung von Hermine konnte er direkt in ihren Ausschnitt sehen, und was er da sah gefiel im recht gut. Er zwang sich woanders drauf zu konzentrieren, nicht das sie ihn dabei noch erwischte.

_Meine Güte Severus, ich sagte gerade woanders…, aber sie ist so perfekt, wie für mich geschaffen. Bei Merlin, ich sollte ihren Eltern danken, dass sie ein solch schönes Kind gezeugt haben. _

Er bückte sich zum nächsten Blatt, konnte aber seinen Blick noch immer nicht lösen.

_Ihre Brüste, bei Merlin, sie sehen einfach perfekt aus…_

„Wünschen Sie ein Bild von ihnen zu Weihnachten, Severus?" Hermine grinste in sich hinein, aber keinesfalls so, das Severus etwas davon mit bekam. Er sollte ruhig bemerken, das sie ihn ertappt hatte.

„Äh, ehem…, ja, wo waren wir stehen geblieben?" Er reichte ihr verlegen die Blätter, die er aufgesammelt hatte, und sah sie beschämt an.

„Wir waren soweit übereingekommen, den Trank heute schon zu beginnen. Lassen Sie uns Albus bescheid geben."

Sein Blick viel jetzt auf ihren schlanken Hals, an dem eine Kette jetzt völlig Frei um ihren schmalen Hals baumelte. Es war eine lange silberne Kette mit einem ..., erschrocken riss Severus die Augen auf.

_Meine Güte sie trägt den Spiegel Salomos! Also doch!_

Der Anhänger bestand aus zwei ineinander greifende Dreiecke, Severus wusste das es noch einige Hexen gab die, die alten Riten der Druiden noch praktizierten, aber das waren zumeist alles sehr alte Hexen.

Er kannte auch diverse alte Gebräuche aber das war alles schon so lange her, seine Mutter hatte selbst an die Göttin Hekate geglaubt und sie verehrt. Er hatte damals die freie Wahl, ob er an diese Götter glauben wollte, sah es aber nicht als nötig an, es den Huldigungen seiner Mutter gleich zu tun.

Früher wurde bei ihm zuhause auch Samhain gefeiert, es ist das wichtigste Fest der Hexen die an diesen Bräuchen festhielten. An Samhain wurde das alte Jahr in einer Totenfeier mit dem löschen der Feuer verabschiedet, es wurde im Dunkeln dem Schatten und allen bösen Kräften Platz gemacht. An die herrlichen Geschenke und den Gaben, dachte Severus noch mit Wehmut zurück, aber die waren für den schrecklichen Schnitter erbracht, um ihm milde zu stimmen. Aber das Hermine auch daran glaubte, konnte er nicht verstehen. Sie war doch eine junge, sehr begabte Hexe.

Er schaute sie an, ja sie war wirklich eine wissbegierige, starke Persönlichkeit, so wie es der Anhänger an Hermines Brust es von seinem Träger verlangte.

Beides sollte eine Einheit bilden, eine Einheit die der inneren Ruhe und Kraft zu Gute kommen würde.

Severus war leicht verwirrt, er wusste nicht, wie er sich verhalten sollte, und beschloss erst einmal nichts dazu zu sagen.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Hallo zusammen. Hier ging es sehr lange nicht weiter, sorry, aber ich habe leider im Augenblick alle Hände voll mit meinen beiden noch laufenden FF´s. Bald ist meine zweite FF(Fortsetzung dieser FF) beendet und dann werde ich mich komplett der Überarbeitung dieser FF widmen.

**Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß beim lesen. Drück euch alle, Jane**

Hermine bemerkte sehr wohl,Severus starrte sie an. Nun schaute sie ihm direkt in die Augen, ohne das beide es von dem anderen realisierte..

_Ich habe nie bemerkt das sie braun sind, ein sehr dunkles braun. Ich hatte früher immer gedacht sie wären schwarz._

Aber sie hatte ja auch feststellen müssen, sie wusste so vieles nicht von ihm. Hätte ihr früher jemand gesagt, Severus Snapes´ Räume würden so viel Gemütlichkeit ausstrahlten, sie hätte demjenigen nicht geglaubt.

Severus hatte früher unter Schülerkreisen einige Spitznamen besessen, wobei große überdimensionale Fledermaus noch eine der netten Bezeichnung war. Man hatte ihm sogar angedichtet das er auf einem äußerst stacheligen Fakirbett schlief, oder das er für den Kerker das angemessene übliche Mobiliar innehatte und auffällige Schüler in seinem Kabinett Dinge tun ließ, die sie lieber vergaßen.

Aber das wusste sie ja nun besser, ja, er war überhaupt nicht so wie sie gedacht hatte. Nicht einmal Ansatzweise.

Jetzt fiel ihr auch auf, er trug nicht einmal mehr diesen steifen Gehrock. Irgendwie war alles anders an ihm, aber was sie sah gefiel ihr.

„Ehm, darf ich meine Unterlagen haben, bitte?", sagte Hermine, nachdem sie wieder aus ihrer anfänglichen Starre erwacht war. Er sah sie immer noch an, gab aber keine Antwort.

„Severus? Hallo, Erde an Severus?" Hermine grinste, sie fühlte sich wohl in ihrer Haut, auch wenn er sie die ganze Zeit beobachtete, was sie doch sehr wunderte.

_Aber warum eigentlich Hermine? Er war einmal dein Lehrer, ja, und das ist schon so lange her, und hey er sieht wirklich gut aus. Außerdem ist er ein sehr kluger Mann, was ihn ja nun mal schwer von den anderen Pfeifen unterscheidet die du bisher kanntest._

Sie hatte es bei den mehr oder weniger langen Beziehungen immer vermisst, sich mit jemand zu Unterhalten der ihr gewachsen war. Sie konnte sich nie, in keiner ihrer Beziehungen mit dem Partner darüber unterhalten was ihr wichtig war, ganz abgesehen vom Fachlichen Aspekt.

Das schien bei Severus anders zu sein, sie hatte das Gefühl, bei ihm wurde ihr Geist gefordert. Sie wusste das er ein Meister seines Fachs war, und das genau reizte sie, so rein vom Unterhaltungswert, redete sie sich ein.

Langsam kam Severus wieder zu sich, starrte sie zwar immer noch an, doch wie er jetzt bemerkte hatte sie es wohl auch bemerkt.

„Na da sind Sie ja wieder. Ich dachte schon Sie hätten Ihre Sprache verloren.", grinste sie ihn spitzbübisch an und verschränkte ihre Arme ineinander.

„Wie, was?" Severus stutzte. War er doch tatsächlich für kurze Zeit in einer Traumwelt abgedriftet, in der er sich mit ihr in einer ganz anderen Beziehung sah.

„Na Severus, nachdem Sie die Sprache wieder gefunden haben, sollten wir vielleicht Albus von unseren Plänen informieren." Hermine schritt auf ihm zu und wollte ihm ihre Papiere aus der Hand nehmen, doch er hielt sie fest in seiner Hand.

„Severus? Dürfte ich bitte..." Weiter konnte sie nicht sprechen, denn sie fühlte auf einmal ein angenehmes kribbeln das von ihrer rechten Hand aus startete, mit der sie vergeblich an den Bögen Papier zerrte.

Ganz kurz hatte er sie einmal berühren wollen, er konnte den Wunsch nicht verdrängen, wollte fühlen wie sie sich anfühlte, wollte riechen wie sie roch, schmecken wie ihre Lippen schmeckten.

Er konnte sehen das sie bei seiner Berührung leicht zusammen zuckte, was ihn jedoch nicht daran hinderte, noch einmal mit einen seiner Finger, die die Papiere hielten, über ihre weiche seidige Hand zu streichen.

Ein kleines Feuerwerk startete in seinem Bauch.

Er beobachtete sie ganz genau, er konnte sehen, sie wurde leicht nervös, und fixierte seine Augen nun fragend.

„Ehm, vielleicht sollten wir jetzt lieber gehen, ich denke Albus wird sicher über alles auf dem Laufenden gehalten werden wollen.", sprach sie verlegen.

Ganz sachte zog sie nun noch einmal an ihren Papieren, die er nun locker in der Hand zu halten schien, ergriff sie und steckte sie in die Kladde. Augenblicklich machte sie kehrt, Richtung Tür.

Severus stand noch eine Weile da und sah ihr hinterher.

_Gott Severus, was war das jetzt? Sie fühlt sich verdammt gut an, sie ist so weich und schön. Und vor allem ist sie fast fünfzehn Jahre Jünger als du! Aber es hat sich so richtig angefühlt…_

Mit langen Schritten überwand er die paar Meter und war auch schon wieder in seinen Räumen angekommen.

Dort stand sie und wartete auf ihn, schaute ihn leicht verlegen an. Ihm gefiel dieses Bild, er wollte es so in Erinnerung behalten.

Hermine war so schnell sie konnte nach nebenan gegangen, oder besser gesagt geflüchtet.

_Da berührt dich ein gut aussehender... Er ist mindestens Fünfzehn Jahre älter als du! Ist mir egal. Er war dein Lehrer... Ist mir auch egal, aber es stimmt, er „war" mein Lehrer. Hat er das wirklich gerade getan? Nie hätte ich so etwas von ihm erwartet. Es hat sich so gut angefühlt. Und warum bist du dann geflohen?_

Bevor sie sich noch weitere diffusen Gedanken machen konnte, kam er auch schon, ging mit schnellen Schritten an ihr vorbei um die Tür zu öffnen und hielt sie ihr Galant offen um ihr den Vortritt zu gewähren.

Sie schritten so andächtig schweigend nebeneinander her, das man schon meinen konnte, sie hätten sich nur rein zufällig auf diesen Gang getroffen und auch nur rein zufällig den gleichen Weg vor sich hatten.

Erst als sie schon auf dem Gang zu Albus´ Büro waren unterbrach Severus die Stille.

„Hermine, sagen Sie, was hat es mit Ihrem Anhänger auf sich? Gebrauchen Sie etwa noch die alten Bräuche, eine junge moderne Hexe wie Sie?"

Abrupt blieb sie stehen und sah ihn skeptisch an.

„Was hat das mit dem Alter zu tun und was soll denn daran falsch sein? Was sollte falsch daran sein mit der Natur im Einklang zu sein. Die meisten Hexen und Zauberer haben vergessen das alle Zauberei in der Natur ihren Uhrsprung hat…" Sie waren inzwischen stehen geblieben und sahen sich an.

„Und mein Anhänger, den habe ich von einem ehemaligen Kollegen geschenkt bekommen, als ich an der Universität gearbeitet habe. Das war auch der Grund warum ich mich damit beschäftigt habe."

Hermine holte ihre Kette hervor und betrachtete den Anhänger.

„Ich nehme an. Sie wissen was es für ein Symbol ist?" Sie sah ihn direkt an. Severus musste einen Moment überlegen bevor ihm einfiel, was er darüber wusste und es aus seinen schon längst geglaubten Erinnerungen wieder ausgrub.

„Dieser Anhänger nennt sich „Der Spiegel Salomos", er stellt die Menschliche Seele dar, das Männliche und das Weibliche Prinzip. Er steht für Weisheit und Stärke, er schütz seinen Träger vor Gefahren und begünstigt schwierige Verwandlungen. Er ist auch ein unbedingtes Muss für alle heidnischen Zeremonien."

Hermine war gelinde gesagt erstaunt. Woher wusste er so viel über dieses Amulett? Interessiert hob sie ihre Augenbrauen an und wartete auf weitere Einzelheiten.

„Meine Mutter praktizierte ebenfalls die Heidnischen Bräuche, sie nannte ebenfalls solch einen Anhänger ihr Eigentum. Sie trug ihn allerdings nie, war keine starke Persönlichkeit, und gebrauchte ihn nur für ihre Zeremonien." Severus Stimme war etwas leiser geworden.

Er mochte nicht über seine Eltern reden, dieses Thema war für ihn sehr unangenehm, er hatte kaum gute Erinnerungen an seine Kindheit.

Hermine bemerkte, ihm war dieses Thema unangenehm und wechselte das Thema.

„Ich denke wir sollten Albus nicht länger warten lassen."

Das war Severus nur mehr als recht, und sie gingen jetzt gemeinsam Richtung Albus´ Büro.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hallo zusammen wink**

Ich weiß, es hat wirklich sehr lange gedauert, bis ein neues Kapitel hier geladen wurde, aber ich habe es nicht auf die Reihe bekommen, meinen PC zu überreden, die Dokumente zu konfertieren und in ein anderes Format umzuwandeln. Ja ja, ich bin nicht grad ein Vollprofi am PC, wie man unschwer erkennen kann. grins

Na ja, hier kommt dann das nächste Kapitel, Viel Spaß beim lesen.

LG, Jane

**9. Kapitel**

In Albus´ Büro angekommen, setzten sie sich gemeinsam vor dem großen Antiquaren Schreibtisch in die bequem, gepolsterten Sessel, genau gegenüber des Weißhaarigen Mannes, der schon ungeduldig wartete.

„Schön, meine Lieben. Eine Tasse Tee?", fragte er in die Runde, erntete aber nichts weiter als ein einvernehmliches verneinen. „ Ich hoffe, ihr seid zu einer Übereinkunft gekommen, wie seid ihr verblieben?" Seine blauen Augen glitzerten neugierig über die Gesichter vor sich, als er seine Fingerspitzen zusammen legte und die beiden interessiert über seine Brille beobachtete.

Severus räusperte sich kurz, sah kurz zu Hermine herüber und fing direkt an zu erzählen.

„Wir haben beschlossen, die schnellstmögliche Variante in Betracht zu ziehen, also direkt heute anzufangen. Wir können den Trank zumindest schon zum Teil ansetzen und ebenso miteinander Kommunizieren, wie das weitere Vorgehen geplant werden muss. Hermine hat in weiser Voraussicht drei Wochen Urlaub genommen, was natürlich von Vorteil ist, wenn sich unsere Zusammenarbeit nicht nur auf wenige Stunden reduzieren soll."

Albus Augen lächelten freundlich, und en sich nun Hermine zu.

„Hermine, ist es dir möglich in dieser Zeit hier bei uns auf Hogwarts zu bleiben? Ich denke es wäre auch von Vorteil, wenn du nicht ständig hin und her apparieren müsstest."

Albus musterte Hermine über seine Brille und schob sie auf seiner Nase zu recht. Zuerst war Hermine doch etwas verunsichert, willigte aber dann ein.

„Natürlich Albus, eine wunderbare Idee. Allerdings müsste ich mir von zu Hause einige private Dinge holen, vielleicht auch noch ein paar Unterlagen und Bücher." Stillschweigend wog Hermine schon im Gedanken ab, welche Unterlagen sie bräuchten, und packte gedanklich schon etliche Dinge zusammen.

Erfreut erhob sich Albus und schritt gemächlich zu dem großen Kamin, in dem bereits ein munteres Feuer prasselte.

„Dobby.", rief er kurz hinein, worauf fast augenblicklich ein kleiner Hauself mit großen Glubschaugen und riesigen Fledermausartigen Ohren, mit einem leisen Plopp vor dem Kamin erschien.

Mit demütiger Haltung, streifte seine Nase fast den Fußboden, als er sich piepsend zu Wort meldete:

„Was kann Dobby für Euch tun, Sir?" Der Elf war inzwischen so weit vorgebeugt, das ihm beinahe seine schäbig aussehende Strickmütze vom Kopf gerutscht wäre, die er nun mit einem gezielten Griff am rutschen hinderte.

„Dobby, ich möchte dich bitten, das du für Miss Granger eine Wohnung herrichtest machst. Unten im Kerker, neben dem Tränkelabor wenn es Recht ist."

Dobby erhob sich plötzlich und schaute Hermine fragend an.

„Miss Hermine, sind Sie es?" Hermine nickte und Dobby sprang erfreut einige Zentimeter in die Luft, wobei seine Glubschaugen geradezu leuchteten und sein Mund sich zu einem freudigen Grinsen verzog.

„Oh wie freut sich Dobby, das er die Misses mal wieder sieht. Ich werde sofort für Miss Hermine eine Wohnung bereitstellen. Oh wie freut sich Dobby." Und mit einem leisen Plopp war der freudig aufgebrachte Elf wieder verschwunden.

Severus ergriff nun wieder das Wort, nachdem er den Elf leicht irritiert hinterher sah.

„Wir sollten doch vielleicht noch die Trankvorräte überprüfen, bevor wir anfangen."

„Tut das, Kinder, Ihr entschuldigt mich dann bitte, ich habe mich heute Nachmittag mit Minerva zum Bridge verabredet. Die Gute gewinnt zwar immer, aber man muss die Frauen ja bei Laune halten, nicht war Severus?" Ein verschmitztes Grinsen in Albus´ Gesicht sprach Bände. Er sah Severus direkt und aufgeschlossen freundlich ins Gesicht und musste sich sein Grinsen schwer unterdrücken.

Severus sah ihn daraufhin leicht verärgert an und schloss kurz seine Augen. Von seinem Mentor würde er sich auf keinen Fall vor Hermine bloß stellen lassen.

_/Du willst doch jetzt nicht etwa gerade darauf von mir eine Antwort!/ _Seine Mimik versprach nichts Gutes und so zog er lieber den Rückzug an.

„Wie dem auch sei, Hermine, können wir dann gehen?" Er wand sich zur Tür und öffnete sie für sie, ohne auch nur auf eine Antwort gewartet zu haben. Sie bedankte sich schnell und ging strahlend an ihm vorbei.

Severus sah noch einen Moment verdutzt hinterher, aber auf dem Weg Richtung Kerker fragte er sich, warum sie ihn gerade so angestrahlt hatte.

_/Ich könnte sie direkt fragen warum sie mich so angestrahlt hat, was aber, wenn sie sich über mich amüsiert hat? Willst du es wirklich wissen? Ja ich muss es wissen!/ _

Schnell hatte er sie eingeholt und schritt jetzt gemächlich neben ihr her.

„Hermine, darf ich fragen was Sie so Amüsiert?" Er ging einen Moment langsamer, dann blieb er stehen, und warte auf eine Antwort. Sie blieb ebenfalls stehen und sah ihn unschuldig an.

„Wieso? Sehe ich etwa amüsiert aus?" Tat sie ahnungslos, immer noch leicht schmunzelnd und blickte ihn herausfordernd an.

„Ich denke schon. Selbst jetzt fällt es Ihnen schwer nicht zu grinsen, was mich zu meiner Annahme bringt, sie amüsieren sich auf meine Kosten." Langsam wurde er doch unruhig, hätte er besser doch nicht gefragt.

„Es ist nichts, Severus, zumindest nichts Schlimmes." Hermine wurde doch jetzt leicht verlegen, das konnte sie ihm doch nicht sagen, was sollte er denn von ihr denken.

„Wenn es nicht schlimm ist, dann brenne ich darauf zu erfahren, was es denn ist. Also, ich bin ganz Ohr." Er machte sich inzwischen einen Spaß daraus, denn er bemerkte, es war ihr peinlich, warum also nicht ein wenig in ihrer Wunde bohren?

„Ja, wie soll ich es sagen?" Hermine schaute sich auf dem Gang um, als suche sie dringend jemanden, der sie ihr aus ihrer misslichen Lage helfen konnte. Doch wie war das immer…, niemand da, wenn man wirklich dringend jemand brauchte, der für einen in die Bresche sprang.

„Es ist doch nicht schlimm sagten Sie, also was hindert Sie dann, mir ihr amüsantes Geheimnis anzuvertrauen?" Severus bohrte immer tiefer in ihrer Wunde, es machte ihm jetzt sichtlich Spaß, sie so herumdrucksen zu sehen und es blieb ihr nicht verborgen.

„Na dann, Sie haben es so gewollt!"

Irritiert zog er eine Augenbraue hoch und lauschte. Würde sich dass für ihn doch wesentlich weniger amüsant entwickeln?

„ Ich habe gemerkt, mir gefällt der neue Severus Snape wesentlich besser, als welchen den ich mal kannte. Augenscheinlich haben Sie sich wirklich zu ihrem Vorteil verändert, Severus. Zum Beispiel schmeichelt es einer Frau, wenn sie aufmerksam behandelt wird, auch wenn sie nur die Tür aufgehalten bekommt."

Jetzt war es raus. Ihre Schamesröte konnte kaum mehr gesteigert werden, aber ihm schien es zu gefallen.

_/Wie schaffst du es auch immer, in solche Situationen zu gelangen? Verdammt Hermine, reiß dich doch etwas zusammen. Was soll er denn von dir denken? Oh ja, Hermine Granger hat den Verstand eines pubertierenden Teenagers, sehr schmeichelhaft. Und all diese Erkenntnis in kürzester Zeit. /_

Severus war etwas verwirrt und leicht mundtot gemacht, denn mit solch einer Offenbahrung hätte er nun nicht gerechnet. Aber wenn er es sich recht überlegte, war er angenehm überrascht. Noch nie hatte ihm eine Frau gesagt, er sei galant, oder zuvorkommend. Durchaus etwas, an was er sich gewöhnen konnte.

„Hermine, ich denke, Sie werden sich wohl dran gewöhnen müssen. Zumindest für die nächsten Wochen, in denen Sie hier einquartiert sind." Severus machte absichtlich ein anzügliches Gesicht, um sie noch mehr zu verunsichern. Scheinbar wand er sich zum Gehen, als Hermine noch leise hinzu setzte:

„Damit könnte ich Leben." Sie dachte, Sie hätte es leise genug gesagt, so dass er es nicht mehr hören konnte und wollte ihm schon folgen. Er blieb aber abrupt stehen und sie rannte fast in ihm hinein

„Wie war das bitte?" Severus hatte es genau gehört, denn so manches Mal machte sich seine damalige Spionagetätigkeit durchaus bezahlt und drehte sich wieder zu ihr um und sich nun Auge, um Auge gegenüberstanden.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hallo,**

**hat zwar lang gedauert, aber nun kommt hier doch wieder ein neues Kapitel. **

**Salmalin: Vielen Dank. Es wird noch hoch hergehen, zwischen den Beiden, versprochen. **

**strega79: Danke für dein Feedback. knuddel **

**Samatha Snape: Vielen Dank für dein liebes Feedback. Die FF ist eigentlich schon komplett und es existiert sogar schon eine Fortsetzung davon, nur muss alles überarbeitet werden und leider fehlt mir dazu oft die Zeit und die Muse. **

**Verspreche euch, wieder regelmäßig zu updaten. **

**Drück euch alle.**

**LG, Jane**

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Kapitel 10**

Noch immer standen sie auf dem Gang und sahen sich gegenseitig und seltsam irritiert an.

„Oh, Entschuldigung, das wollte ich nicht.", stammelte Hermine, und war darauf aus, wieder etwas Abstand zwischen ihnen bringen, was er jedoch nicht zuließ.

Severus machte gerade den Schritt, den sie zurückging, in ihre Richtung und seine Augenbrauen trafen sich in der Mitte zu einem gerade Strich. Er sah ihr in die Augen und sie war wegen seiner Offensive mehr als überrascht.

„Hermine, bitte, was hast du eben gesagt?" Fast rauchig zart hatte er ihr diese Frage gestellt und seine Stimme klang wie eine zarte Berührung eines herrlich weichen Reibeisens.

„Was meinen Sie…, eh du?" Hermine wusste nicht was sie noch denken sollte. Vor ihr stand ein Mann, der sie offenbar begehrte, was sie doch sehr verdutzte, denn wie sollte das geschehen sein, nach gerade mal ein paar Stunden? Immerhin bekam sie keinen Satz mehr gerade heraus, was ihres Zeichens schon äußerst seltsam war.

„Bitte, Hermine. Wenn du so weiter machst, wird das nie was." Sprach er und kam noch näher, hob langsam seinen rechten Arm, und näherte sich ihrer linken Wange. Langsam streichelte er zärtlich mit seiner Hand darüber, während sie mit weit aufgerissenen Augen seinen Bewegungen folgte.

Hermine stand da wie festgefroren, sie wollte sich fortbewegen, aber ihre Beine bewegten sich keinen Zentimeter. War sie in einen Film gefangen? Und wie zum Henker, konnte sie sich daraus befreien?

Severus´ schlanke Finger bewegten sich jetzt langsam suchend Richtung Haare, die vereinzelt aus ihrer Hochsteckfrisur fielen, fand schließlich ihren Nacken und zog sie leicht in seine Richtung. Er kam ihrem Gesicht immer näher. Er konnte jetzt ihren süßen Duft einatmen, den sie ausströmte.

Verdutzt sah Hermine ihn näher kommen, während sie noch immer ganz steif da stand, als hätte sie ein Ganzkörperklammerfluch getroffen. Er schloss jetzt fast ihre Lippen mit seinen, als sie ihre Augen schloss und ihm rein intuitiv ebenfalls näher kam. Was tat sie überhaupt hier? Egal!

Erst ein sanfter vorsichtiger Kuss, tastend, genießend, schließlich wurde er fordernder. Seine Zunge stupste ihre Lippen vorsichtig an und bat um Einlass, während sie leise stöhnend ihr Wohlbefinden kund tat und ihm seinen Wunsch gewährte. Schließlich gab sie ihren Mund frei, bis ihre Zungen miteinander rangen. Ihre Hände machten sich auch auf die Suche, schlangen sich um seine Taille und um seinen Nacken.

oooOOooo

„Ja Poppy, ich denke das die Alraunen bald umgetopft werden können. Ich gebe dir dann..." Weiter sprach Madame Sprout nicht, denn sie blieb mit weit geöffnetem Mund stehen, ohne auf die Medihexe, Madame Pompfrey, zu achten.

Diese verstand überhaupt nicht was mit ihrer Freundin los war, und folgte dem Blick

der Kräuterkunde Professorin, bis sie an der großen Treppe zwei Personen ausmachen konnte, die dort in einer innigen Umarmung standen. Bei näherer Betrachtung musste sie feststellen, es war weit mehr als nur eine harmlose Umarmung und als sie erkannte, wer diese Personen waren, stieß sie einen kleinen überraschenden Schrei aus. Dieser hallte allerdings so laut in der großen Eingangshalle wider, dass das sich liebende Pärchen überrascht auseinander flog.

oooOOooo

Ein Feuerwerk der Gefühle startete in ihrem Bauch. Voller Verlangen stürzte sie sich auf ihn, erst vorsichtig tastend, forschend, dann verlangend, begehrend. Ihre Hände suchten sich berauscht einen Weg über seinen Körper. Sie konnte sehr gut seinen schlanken muskulösen Körper unter seinem schwarzen seidigen Hemd fühlen. Noch immer war sie sich der Tatsache bewusst, wer dieser Mann war, so sehr er sich auch verändert hatte.

Ein leiser schriller Laut hallte an den Wänden wider, und ließ sie abrupt auseinander fahren. Hermine sah sich nach der Ursache des Geräusches um, und entdeckte die an der großen Eingangstür stehenden Frauen.

Die Hitze in ihren Wangen sagten ihr überdeutlich, dass sie aussehen musste, wie eine überreife Tomate. Sie traute sich nicht ihn, geschweige denn, die Frauen anzusehen. Verlegen betrachtete sie ihre Stiefel, als wäre dort eine besonders fette Spinne, die es zu beobachten galt. Severus sah auch ziemlich überrascht aus, aber im Gegensatzl zu Hermine, hatte er sich sehr schnell wieder gefasst und unter Kontrolle. Er ergriff Hermines Hand und zog sie Richtung Kerkertreppe, die sich nur wenige Meter von ihnen befand, und machte erst wieder halt, als er schon vor der Tür seiner eigenen Räume stand. Mit einem Wink seiner Hand öffnete er sie, Hermine noch immer mit sich ziehend.

In seinem Wohnraum drehte er sich blitzschnell zu ihr um und zog sie begehrend wieder an sich, um ihre Lippen wieder mit seinen eigenen in Besitz zu nehmen. Schnell wurde er fordernder. Wie in einem Rausch gefangen. Lange Zeit hatte er so nicht mehr für eine Frau gefühlt und hatte es eigentlich schon aufgegeben. Er glitt mit seinen Händen unter ihr Sweatshirt und schickte sich an, ihren BH zu öffnen.

Hermine verspannte sich plötzlich. Ihr war es auf einmal gar nicht mehr so recht was er tat. Nicht das es nicht schön gewesen wäre, nein, daran lag es nicht. Sie kannte diesen Mann eigentlich gar nicht!

In seinem Mund flüsterte sie seinen Namen.

„Severus..." Severus reagierte nicht, für ihn gab es nur das hier und jetzt.

„Severus..." Wieder passierte nichts. Er erforschte gerade ausgiebig ihren schlanken Hals und knabberte sich daran knurrend empor.

„**Severus!**" Dieses Mal hatte Hermine nicht geflüstert. Nein, sie hatte ihn fast angeschrien.

Er glitt erschrocken zurück und sah sie jetzt fragend und leicht irritiert an.

„Stimmt etwas nicht? Habe ich etwas falsch gemacht?" Verzweiflung machte sich in ihm breit. Sollte sie doch nichts für ihn empfinden? Hatte er etwa ihre Signale falsch gedeutet? Verdammt! Verdammt! War er denn so sehr aus der Übung?

„Nein, nein. Das ist es nicht." Sie wollte ihn nicht ansehen und blickte zum Kamin, als wäre der jetzt in diesem Moment sehr viel interessanter.

Vorsichtig fuhr er mit einer Hand unter ihr Kinn, zog sie zu sich zurück, damit sie ihn ansehen musste.

„Bitte Hermine, sag mir was es ist." Eindringlich sah er sie jetzt an. Sie schloss langsam ihre Augen und holte tief Luft.

„Es tut mir leid Severus, aber das geht mir ein wenig…, zu schnell." Verlegen senkte Hermine ihren Blick. Es war ihr äußerst unangenehm.

„Versteh mich jetzt nicht falsch, ich fand es sehr schön..." Hermine wusste nicht wie sie es sagen sollte ohne ihn zu verletzen.

Severus hatte gespannt gewartet was sie zu sagen hatte, doch jetzt wollte er endlich eine Antwort. „Aber man fängt nichts mit der Fledermaus an, nicht war?" Provokant sah er Hermine an, die ihn darauf hin leicht pikiert anschaute.

„Nein, das wollte ich nicht damit sagen." Hermine fasste nun allen Mut zusammen um erneut zu erklären.

„Es ist nicht, dass ich es nicht auch wollte, was schon allein völlig Unverständlich ist, zumal wir uns erst vor einigen Stunden wiedergesehen haben, aber es geht mir wirklich zu schnell. Bis vor ein paar Tagen hatte ich dich anders in Erinnerung und diese Erinnerungen sind nicht unbedingt meine aller schönsten." Sie sah ihn eindringlich an, als könnte sie in seinen Augen lesen, was er gerade dachte.

Sie konnte sehen wie er seine Augenbrauen zu einem Strich zusammen schob und seine Augen dunkel und unergründlich vor ihren eigenen so unbekannt warm funkelten.

„Ich kann dir nichts versprechen, Severus, aber so funktioniert es eben nicht. Bitte, gib uns ein wenig Zeit…" Den letzten Satz flehte Hermine förmlich.

Er rümpfte seine Nase.

„Lass mich dich besser kennen lernen, ich denke wir haben doch alle Zeit der Welt. Na ja, zumindest haben wir in den nächsten Wochen reichlich Gelegenheit dazu." Sie sah ihn immer noch aus ihren schönen, braunen Augen an, in denen sich das Kaminfeuer spiegelte.

„Wenn du es so möchtest, dann gebe ich dir die Zeit, die du benötigst. Einen anderen Grund gibt es wirklich nicht?" Severus hatte immer noch das Gefühl, das es an ihm gelegen hatte. Schließlich fing man mit der übel gelaunten Fledermaus nicht so schnell eine Romanze an.

Hermine druckste etwas herum, bevor sie schüchtern weiter erzählte.

„Da ist auch noch etwas anderes, ja..." Severus wurde unruhig und horchte auf. Hatte er doch zu voreilig gehandelt, oder war da vielleicht doch nichts zwischen ihnen? War es doch vielleicht alles nur Einbildung? Aber er war sich so sicher, dass da etwas gewesen war zwischen ihnen. Er hatte es doch gespürt. Diese Vertrautheit, als wären sie für einander bestimmt.

„Es ist nichts was dich betrifft, Severus, es liegt an mir." Hermine ging ein paar Schritte Richtung Kamin, und besah sich die brennenden Holzscheite, bevor sie all ihren Mut zusammenraffte, um ihm einige unschöne Dinge über sich zu erzählen.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

**Huhuuu zusammen... XwinkX**

**Sepsis: Ja, ich weiß ich bin gemein. Aber ich verspreche Besserung. Severus innere Uhr scheint zu ticken und sein Bauchgefühl sagt ihm dass ist sie. Kein Wunder also, dass er alles auf eine Karte legt. Zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt der Geschichte wirst du erkennen, was ich da genau meine. **

**Samantha Snape: Ja ja, auch eine Hermine Granger kann schlimme Erfahrungen machen. Als Frau ist man eben vor nicht gefeit. Hoffe, ist diesmal schnel genug geupdatet? ;) **

**knuddelgirl: Hi, willkommen hier. Freut mich, dass dir die Geschichte so gefällt. Sie wird zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt leicht ins Mystische abdriften. Hoffe, du bleibst dennoch dran?**

**Tatze81: Ebenfalls herzlich willkommen hier. Rein vom Inhaltlichen erwartet dich noch eine ganze Menge. Angefangen vom Mystischen, bis hin..., ach nein, dass kann ich doch noch nicht verraten... ;)**

**So, dann lest mal lieber selbst, bevor ich mich hier noch verplappere. :) **

**Drück euch alle, Jane**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kapitel 11**

Severus verstand jetzt gar nichts mehr. Wieso sollte es an ihr liegen, wenn sie offenbar ebenfalls Gefühle für ihn hegte? Oder wie sollte er sich ihr Einverständnis erklären?

Langsam ging er auf Hermine zu und sah sie von der Seite an. Er konnte sehen, dass irgendetwas sie sehr beschäftigte. Ihr Gesicht verfinsterte sich, um einen traurigen Platz zu machen. Gerade, als er sich noch fragte, was diesem intelligenten und zugleich hübschen Wesen geschehen sein mochte, spürte er, dass es ihr enorm schwer fiel und die Worte nicht den Weg über ihre Lippen finden würden.

„Hermine, kann ich dir vielleicht helfen?" Severus legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter, wollte ihr lediglich zeigen, das es doch nicht so schlimm sein konnte. Doch offenbar konnte es das sehr wohl und so fiel ihre Reaktion darauf auch nicht minder distanziert aus.

„Bitte, Severus, so geht das nicht." Hermine wand sich unter seiner Hand und war im Begriff, fluchtartig seine Räume zu verlassen. So vieles kam in geballter Form wieder in ihr hoch und drückte ihr schwer lastend auf der Seele.

„Hermine, warte!" Schnell eilte Severus ihr hinterher und stellte sich ihr bewusst in den Weg.

„Bitte, Hermine. Wenn du jetzt nicht mit mir darüber reden möchtest, werde ich das akzeptieren, aber geh jetzt bitte nicht." Severus Stimme flehte sie fast an. Eigentlich ein ziemlich unsnapeisches Verhalten, aber irgendwie ahnte er, dass diese Frau für ihn bestimmt war und er wollte alles daran setzen, sie zu halten.

Hermine wusste nicht was sie tun sollte, einerseits war sie neugierig auf Severus, aber auf der anderen Seite war sie so verletzt. Nicht wegen ihn, nein…

_Macht er sich Sorgen um mich? Kann es sein? Hermine, du musst irgendwann anfangen wieder zu vertrauen.__ Nicht jedes männliche Wesen denkt ausschließlich schwanzgesteuert._

Hermine blickte zu Severus auf und versank dabei in seine tiefen, unergründlichen Augen. Konnten diese Augen sie belügen, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken? Es war nicht so, dass sie ihm nicht vertrauen wollte, doch tief in ihr sah es düster aus und jedes männliche Subjekt, wie sie diese Gattung seit ihrem Erlebnis nannte, war unweigerlich ein Mann, der sie doch nur wieder verletzen würde. Eine fürchterliche Zwickmühle…, die Sache mit dem Vertrauen…

„Bitte verlange nicht von mir, dass ich dir das jetzt erkläre. Aber ich kann und will im Moment keine Beziehung oder Ähnliches führen. Es liegt nicht an dir. Merlin bewahre."

Sie sah in seinem Gesicht etwas Erleichterung aufkommen, und seine Muskeln entspannten sich etwas.

„Ich weiß nicht was dir geschehen ist, Hermine, aber ich werde dir gerne die Zeit geben werde, die du brauchst, auch wenn es mir schwer fällt.", seufzte Severus leicht enttäuscht. Es viel ihm schwer das zu sagen, aber er wollte das wenige, was im Moment zwischen ihnen war, aufs Spiel setzen.

„Ich danke dir. Glaube mir, es tut mir wirklich leid. Ich verspreche dir, das ich nur etwas Zeit brauche." Sie atmete erleichtert auf und sah verlegen zu Boden.

„Könnten wir uns vielleicht wieder unserer Aufgabe widmen?" Hermine sah Severus bittend an, denn nichts wollte sie im Augenblick weniger, als sich an eine Vergangenheit erinnern, die sie in den vergangenen Monaten erfolgreich von sich geschoben hatte. Und überhaupt, die momentane Situation war auch nicht gerade ein superstart zwischen Kollegen auf Zeit. Eigentlich wäre sie lieber aus gerade dieser Situation ausgebrochen. Sie kannten sich nicht einmal richtig und mit solchen Geschichten ging man nur ungern hausieren. Vor allem nicht bei einem Severus Snape. So sehr der sich auch offensichtlich verändert haben mochte.

Etwas überfordert mit der Situation, stimmte Severus ihr zu, und er schlug vor, den Zaubertrankvorrat zu überprüfen. Er sah ein, dass es im Moment nichts brachte, sie zu irgendetwas zu drängen. Wenn sie es wollte, das hoffte er, würde sie schon darüber reden.

An der Zaubertrankvorratskammer angekommen, öffnete Severus mit einem Wink seiner Hand die Tür. Hermine staunte nicht schlecht als sie in die Kammer schaute. Sie kannte aus ihrer Schulzeit den Vorratsraum aus dem Zaubertränke Klassenzimmer, aber das hier war gar kein Vergleich.

Es war keine sehr große Kammer, aber dafür sehr hoch und zum bersten gefüllt mit etlichen Phiolen und dickwandigen Gläsern. Damit man an die höher gelegenen Zutaten herankam, lehnte eine lange Leiter an einer Seite der bis an die Decke reichenden Regale. In den Regalen standen Hunderte kleine und größere Phiolen. Alle mit einem kleinen Etikett versehen, auf denen in feiner Schrift die Bezeichnungen der Inhalte zu lesen waren.

Es gab hier auch größere Gläser mit irgendwelchen Viehzeug drin, wo man den Anschein hatte, das einige einem hinter starrten. Hermine wollte nicht mal wissen, was genau er dort aufbewahrte. Schon allein beim Anblick setzte sich eine kleine Gänsehaut frei und der Kaffe wollte sich gerade entscheiden, den Weg den er am Morgen genommen hatte, auf direktem Weg zurück zunehmen.

„Das Beste wird es sein, wenn du selber nachsehen würdest was wir brauchen. Ich nehme dann die Zutaten entgegen die wir brauchen." Er wies ihr den Weg zur Leiter, und stellte sich demonstrativ daneben.

Kurze Zeit später blickten sie auf etliche Zutaten. Hermine stand etwas höher auf der Leiter und reichte Severus erneut eine Phiole in die Hand.

„Ich denke das dürfte reichen, um den Trank anzusetzen. Es fehlen nur noch wenige Zutaten." Sie ließ ihren Blick professionell über die Regale gleiten und ging scheinbar in Gedanken murmelnd ihre Zaubertrankliste durch.

_Wie soll das wohl die nächsten Wochen weiter gehen? Du hast schon so lange nicht mehr so für eine Frau empfunden. __Weiß Merlin warum dich so der Schlag getroffen hat, aber ich möchte mich nicht beklagen. __Und jetzt steht sie hier vor mir auf der Leiter, und sieht einfach nur aus wie ein __w__underbares Wesen. Wie anmutig sie ihre Finger über die Regale gleiten lässt._

_Nein, du musst dich gedulden Severus, auch wenn es dir nicht leicht fällt bei ihrem Anblick._

„Hast du eine ungefähre Ahnung wo sich Bärlappe und Pfeilwurz befinden? Ich kann es nirgends finden." Immer noch den Blick in das ein oder andere Regal schweifend, kam sie langsam einige Sprossen herunter.

„Das wird daran liegen, dass ich es nicht mehr vorrätig habe." Erwiderte Severus gelassen.

„Wir werden es zwar noch nicht bald brauchen, aber ziemlich sicher in zwei Wochen."

Hermine sah nun seufzend von der Leiter runter und musterte ihre Ausbeute.

„Bis dahin werden wir erst mal die Modifikation so ansetzen können, dass wir die Grundbasis erhalten. Wir werden uns um die fehlenden Zutaten später kümmern müssen." Stellte Severus klar, und hielt Hermine eine helfende Hand beim Abstieg der Leiter hin, die sie auch dankend annahm, um die letzten Stufen sicher runter zugelangen.

Da war es wieder, dieses wunderbare Kribbeln, wenn sie sich berührten. Aber sie konnte darauf im Moment keine Rücksicht nehmen. Zum einen waren da die noch lebhaft in ihrer Erinnerung haftenden Geschehnisse und zum anderen war da noch die Kleinigkeit, dass sie hier immerhin an einer Aufgabe arbeiteten, die ihre volle Konzentration forderten.

„Dann können wir direkt beginnen, ich werde voraus gehen, wenn du erlaubst." Mit einigen Phiolen in den Händen, schritt er aus der kleinen Kammer und wartete bis Hermine auch den Raum verlassen hatte. Die Tür fiel hinter ihr direkt ins Schloss, und versiegelte sich selbstständig, ohne das Severus etwas veranlasst hatte.

„Was war das jetzt?", rief Hermine erschrocken und war ein paar Schritte zur Seite gesprungen.

„Entschuldige, ich hätte es dir sagen sollen. Diese Tür hat irgendwie, na ich will es mal so ausdrücken, ein Eigenleben. Albus und ich haben schon mehrmals versucht, diese verfluchte Tür zu Enthexen, aber bis jetzt ohne Erfolg. Wir haben bis jetzt noch nicht raus finden können, was für ein Fluch darauf liegt." Ein leicht belustigtes Grinsen machte sich auf Severus´ Gesicht breit, als Hermine wie ein Reh zur Seite gesprungen war.

„Was bitte schön, ist so lustig?" Hermine machte ein überraschtes, aber leicht pikiertes Gesicht. Was bitteschön war denn so lustig?

„Ach nichts, wirklich, es war nichts." Schwerlich, er musste sich das Lachen verkneifen. Spontan wand er sich um, und ging mit schnellen Schritten Richtung Labor.

„Wenn es nichts ist, dann kannst du es mir doch auch sagen."

Hermine konnte es nicht fassen, erst lachte er sie aus, und dann ließ er sie im Ungewissen, was sie falsch gemacht hatte. War er doch einer dieser Subjekte, die sie schon zuhauf kennen und verabscheuen gelernt hatte? Sie ging ihm mit großen Schritten hinterher, um ihn einzuholen.

Gerade als sie ihn eingeholt und zur Rede stellen wollte, öffnete sich eine Tür vor ihnen. Wiedermal wie von Geisterhand. Sie liebte dieses Schloss!

Wie sie feststellen musste, befand sich hinter dieser Tür ein Labor, dass sie sich nicht besser hätte wünschen können. Und so vergaß sie bei diesem Anblick sogar sein seltsames Gebaren.

Sie arbeitete zwar auch in einem Labor, aber diese Labor war schon etwas Besonderes.

„Meine Güte, so was habe ich ja überhaupt noch nicht gesehen. Das ist ein Traum!" Ihre Stimme klang verträumt und bekam den Mund vor Staunen nicht mehr zu.

„Hermine, ich wäre dann soweit. Wenn du dich losreißen könntest." Amüsiert sah er zu, wie sie staunend durch das Labor ging, um hier und da etwas mit leuchtenden Augen zu bewundern, verträumt mit den Fingern berührte oder schlichtweg stumm begutachtete.

„Du hast wirklich ein tolles Labor. Aber ich denke, das weißt du selber. In diesem Labor kann wirklich jeder Tränkekunde lieben lernen."

_In so einem Labor könnte selbst Neville Longbotten einen Schrumpftrank brauen._ Ging es ihm durch den Kopf, aber er wollte die zarte Vertrautheit zu ihr nicht auf die Probe stellen und behielt diesen Gedanken lieber für sich.

Vertief in ihrer Bewunderung, ging sie an den riesigen Arbeitstisch vorbei, an dem auch schon Severus stand, der sie seit einer Weile beobachtete.

„Ich denke wir sollten es lieber nicht auf die Spitze treiben. Ich kann mich noch, mehr als mir lieb ist, daran erinnern, welche Fähigkeiten manch einem Schüler anhafteten. Präzision gehörte sicher nicht dazu.", schnarrte Severus in gewohnter Manier, was er eigentlich nicht ganz so beabsichtigt hatte.

„So ganz unschuldig warst du daran aber auch nicht.", flüstere Hermine, und hoffte dass es leise genug war, damit er es nicht hörte.

Scheinbar war es leise genug, denn Severus erwiderte nichts darauf. Stattdessen legte er sämtliche zutaten auf den Tisch und wartete auf Hermine.

Einige Stunden später, nachdem sie gemeinsam gearbeitet an dem Trank gearbeitet hatten, war es geschafft. Der Trank war so weit vorbereitet, dass er für 48 Stunden ziehen musste. In größeren Zeitabständen musste er lediglich umgerührt werden, bis die Grundsubstanz fertig gestellt war.

Ein leises Plopp lies sie aus ihrer Arbeit aufschrecken. Dobby erschien keine zwei Meter vor ihnen.

„Die Räume für Miss Hermine sind fertig." Der Elf verbeugte sich kurz, „Es ist die Wohnung gegenüber von Ihren Räumen, Sir." Damit war der Elf auch schon wieder verschwunden, nachdem er Hermine freundlich zuzwinkerte.

Mit einem Blick auf ihre Uhr stellte Hermine fest, das es gleich schon sieben Uhr war.

Sie hatte bis jetzt nicht einmal Hunger verspürt. Allerdings brannten ihr langsam die Augen, weil sie ständig über ihren Aufzeichnungen hingen, um auch ja keinen Fehler zu machen.

„Ich denke, wir sollten für heute Schluss machen. Heute können wir hier sowieso nichts mehr ausrichten." Langsam ging Severus um den Tisch herum, Richtung Tür.

„Was hältst du davon, wenn ich uns etwas zum Essen kommen lasse, denn leider haben wir das Essen in der großen Halle verpasst. Ich bin zwar ein nicht so übler Koch, aber selbst dazu fehlt mir heute Abend die Muse." Er sah jetzt direkt zu ihr rüber und bekam auch prompt ein Nicken von ihr. Ihr Staunen über seine Vorlieben in Küchen zu hantieren, übersah er mit einem Schmunzeln.

„Wenn du mir folgen möchtest?"

Kurz darauf saßen sie gemeinsam beim Essen vor dem Kamin in Severus Räume. Beide hatten ein Glas Rotwein in der Hand und genossen es mit dem anderen zu Fachsimpeln. Es war, als kannten sie sich schon ihr ganzes Leben und gingen recht unbeschwert miteinander um. Für diesen Moment war ihr inniger Kuss, mit all seinen Begleiterscheinungen, vergessen. Irgendwann tat die Wärme des knisternden Kamins sein übriges und Severus bekam auf seine Frage keine Antwort mehr. Er sah sie schlafend auf seiner Couch. Er betrachtete sie eine Weile, wie sie da lag. Sie sah aus wie ein Engel im warmen Licht des Kamins. Ihr Haar glänzte in verschiedenen Farben, von Braun bis Kastanie und er war versucht, seine Hände hindurch gleiten zu lassen, doch er besann sich auf sein Versprechen von vor einigen Stunden. Es fiel ihm schwer, sich zurückzuhalten, aber er hatte es ihr Versprochen.

Er beschloss, dass sie hier nicht liegen bleiben konnte. Sachte nahm er sie auf den Arm und trug sie in sein Schlafzimmer.

TBC

PS: Bald werden auch die Kapitel länger und gehaltvoller, versprochen.


	12. Chapter 12

Hi ihr alle… wink

Vielen Dank für eure Kommentare, freue mich immer riesig darüber.

**strega79:** Ja, sie bekommt bald die Kurve, aber sie ist eben vorsichtig. Schließlich ist Snape auch niemand, den man vertraut, zumal, wenn man ihn als Schülerin immer mit einer gehörigen Portion Respekt begegnet ist.

**Sepsis: **Du wirst schon sehen, es ist etwas, wovon keine Frau unbedingt träumt.

**Tatze81: **Hmja, erwischt könnte man es auch nennen. In naher Zukunft kommen soviele Komponente zusammen, dass man sich dann im Nachhinein nicht wundert, warum es so gekommen ist. Ist vielleicht jetzt etwas nebulös, aber es wird sich bald alles lichten.

Wünsche euch wie immer viel Spaß beim lesen.

Jane

SSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHG

**Kapitel 12**

Irgendwann am morgen wurde Hermine wach. Sie hatte die ganze Nacht ziemlich unruhig geschlafen, als kämpfte sie ohne Unterlass mit einer Schlange. Sie war eigentlich kein Langschläfer, aber an diesem Morgen war es anders. Sie fühlte sich mehr als nur unausgeschlafen und am liebsten hätte sie ihre Augen wieder geschlossen. Ihre innere Uhr hatte sie jedoch geweckt und sagte ihr, das es Zeit zum aufstehen war. Langsam gewöhnten sich ihre Augen an die Helligkeit, die durch ein Fenster hoch oben an der Wand für die einzige Lichtzufuhr sorgte.

Als sie realisierte, das sie in einem großen Himmelbett lag, versuchte sie zu rekonstruieren, wie sie hier hingekommen war und setzte sich an den Rand des Bettes.

_Wie bin ich hier nur hingekommen? Und was bei Merlin, mache ich in diesem Bett? __I__mmerhin habe ich noch meine Klamotten an! _

Vor dem Bett standen ihre Stiefel, die sie gestern noch getragen hatte. Sie bückte sich nach dem ersten Stiefel.

_Wo bin ich hier bloß, und warum riecht dieses Bett nach Severus?_

Sie fingerte nach dem zweiten Stiefel.

_Ich kenne diesen Geruch__. Er riecht so! G__estern__ habe ich genau diesen Geruch an ihm wahrgenommen__ Das kann unmöglich sein, denn das würde ja bedeuten…_

Panik machte sich in ihr breit, konnte es sein das...! Nein, das konnte sie sich nicht vorstellen, und wenn sie ehrlich zu sich war, wollte sie es sich auch nicht vorstellen.

Wieso auch konnte sie sich nicht daran erinnern, was gestern Abend passiert war. Soviel Rotwein hatte sie doch nicht getrunken!

Sie konnte sehen, dass es in diesem Zimmer zwei weitere Türen gab, und beschloss sich etwas umzusehen.

Sie erhob sich aus dem Bett, welches mit dunkel grüner Seidenbettwäsche bezogen war.

An einem riesigen großen Schrank blieb sie stehen. Wunderschöne, alte Schnitzereien waren darauf abgebildet, die alle vier Gründer Hogwarts zeigten.

Neugierig sah sie sich jetzt im Zimmer um. Auf einen Stuhl neben dem Bett lag ein schwarzer Umhang, der definitiv nicht ihr gehörte. An einer anderen Wand befand sich ein Kamin, der aber nicht brannte, was ihr bewusst machte, das ihr ziemlich kalt war.

Sie ging jetzt zielstrebig auf eine der beiden Türen zu und drückte die Klinke vorsichtig runter, und lugte langsam um die Tür.

Erst kam eine lange Couch zum Vorschein, dann ein schnarchender Severus, halb auf, und halb daneben hängend.

_Oh Gott, was mache ich denn jetzt? Es ist __wirklich __sein Schlafzimmer! Ich werde v__ersuchen mich raus zu schleichen. M__eine Räume müssten gleich gegenüber liegen. _

Vorsichtig öffnete sie die Tür einen Spalt weiter, um vorsichtig aus dem Zimmer zu schleichen. Gerade als sie die Tür wieder hinter sich schließen wollte, ertönte ein fürchterliches Quietschen.

„Elendiges Mistding!", fluchte Hermine flüsternd

Worauf sie auch direkt eine Antwort bekam.

„Wer ist da?"

Severus, der gerade noch mit der linken Hälfte seines Körpers so eben noch Halt auf der Couch fand, fiel mit einem satten **RUMS **die Couch runter.

„Verdammter Mist!"

Er versuchte sich wieder aufzurappeln, was gar nicht so einfach war, weil er sich beim fallen völlig in seine Decke verheddert hatte und nun vehement mit ihr kämpfte.

Hermine, die immer noch leicht zitternd vor Kälte an der Tür stand, fing nun an zu lachen. Erst leise, dann, als sie sah, dass er mit seiner Decke kämpfend versuchte wieder aufzustehen, lauter.

„Warte, ich helfe dir."

Grinsend ging sie auf das Knäuel Decke zu und versuchte ihm aufzuhelfen.

Schwer pustend versuchte sie ihn von der Decke zu befreien, doch weil er immer noch versuchte, sich windend der Decke zu entledigen, funktionierte das nicht wirklich.

Schließlich hatte sie die Nase voll. Weil er sich schwer kämpfend der Decke entledigen wollte, bekam sie ihn nicht richtig zu fassen.

„SEVERUS! Halt jetzt endlich still!", fauchte sie ihn an.

Was auch sofort Wirkung zeigte, denn er hielt abrupt inne und sah sie aus zusammengekniffenen Augen musternd an.

Hermine versuchte zuerst die Decke von ihm runter zu bekommen, bevor sie sich noch weiter fragen konnte, was um Merlins Willen sie hierzu antrieb. Die eine Hälfte der Decke hatte er unter sich begraben, als er fiel, während die andere es geschafft hatte, noch unter der anderen zu rutschen. Ein hübsch verpacktes Geschenk mit Namen Snape also. Es war ihr ein Rätzel, wie er das geschafft hatte.

Schließlich bekam sie seinen rechten Arm frei und zog ihn daran hoch. Dabei kam sie mächtig ins taumeln und wäre beinahe noch auf ihm gefallen.

Schwer Atmend ließ sie sich auf die Couch nieder, die immer noch warm von Severus nächtlichem Lager war.

Mit einem griff auf seinem Tisch hatte sich Severus seinen Zauberstab genommen und richtete ihn auf den Kamin, „Incendio", flüsterte er, worauf auch sofort ein heimeliges Feuer darin aufflammte.

„Ich hoffe du hast gut geschlafen?" Sprach Severus, und nachdem er sich endlich seiner Decke entledigt hatte, ging er erneut zum Kamin, um einen Elfen herbei zurufen. Fast augenblicklich ertönte ein leises Plopp und eine piepsige Stimme war zu hören.

„Sie haben gerufen, Sir?" Der Elf verbeugte sich tief, und wartete was erwünscht war.

„Ja, Quentin. Bring doch bitte eine Kanne Kaffe in meine Räume, und zwei Tassen." Dabei sah er Hermine direkt an, die ihm durch ein Nicken zu verstehen gab, das sie mit Kaffe durchaus einverstanden war.

Wieder verbeugte sich der Elf, diesmal allerdings noch ein Stück tiefer, wobei das eigentlich schon kaum mehr ging, und setzte noch hinzu: „Wie Sie wünschen, Sir." Mit einem leisen Plopp war er wieder verschwunden.

Severus reckte sich ächzend, was davon zeugte, dass die Couch wohl doch kein so gutes Nachtlager war, denn seine Knochen knackten dabei fürchterlich auf.

Eine Stille machte sich im Raum breit, und zerrte an den Nerven von Beiden. Schließlich hielt Hermine es nicht mehr aus und versuchte den gestrigen Abends zu rekonstruieren.

„Severus, ist gestern Abend irgendwas passiert, wo von ich wissen müsste?" Nervös sah sie ihn an, gespannt auf das, was er sagen mochte.

„Ich habe dir versprochen, dass ich dir Zeit lassen werde, es ist nichts passiert. Was denkst du von mir?!"

Ein seufzen konnte Severus dabei nicht unterdrücken, und ließ sich jetzt auch auf die Couch sinken. Er rieb sich mit seinen Handflächen durch sein Gesicht, und strich sich seine wirren Haare dabei hinter die Ohren. Am Morgen waren seine sonst so glatten Haare alles andere als glatt und standen vereinzelt sogar nach allen Seiten ab.

„Du bist gestern Abend irgendwann eingeschlafen, und weil ich dich nicht wecken wollte, dachte ich mir, ich bringe dich ins Bett." Verlegen betrachtete Severus seine Fingernägel.

„So, dachtest du. Darf ich auch erfahren, warum du mich ausgerechnet in dein Bett verfrachtest hast?" Hermine, verlegen ob dieser Situation, nestelte an ihrer Kleidung, die vom Schlaf etwas mitgenommen wirkte.

Mit dieser Reaktion hatte er schon gerechnet. Sie würde nur wenig begeistert von dieser Aktion sein, aber darauf konnte er am Vorabend keine Rücksicht nehmen. Als er sie in sein Bett gelegt hatte, war ihm dieser Gedanke schon gekommen. Sie würde nicht sehr begeistert sein, wenn sie wieder aufwachen würde, aber diese Diskussion wollte er auf den Morgen verschieben. Auch er war müde gewesen.

„Ich konnte dich doch nicht auf meiner Couch schlafen lassen, es ist furchtbar unbequem und das Passwort zu deinen Räumen wusste ich nicht. Also beschloss ich, dass es besser ist, dich in ein Bett zu verfrachten, was in diesem Fall meines war."

Ein leises Plopp riss beide aus ihrem Gespräch. Der Elf war mit einem Tablett in der Hand erschienen und nachdem er es ihnen kredenzt hatte, war er mit einer knappen Verbeugung wieder verschwunden.

Severus griff nach der Kanne und füllte beide Tassen mit dem warmen Getränk, nahm sich eine der Tassen und reichte ihr die andere.

Hermine nahm das Getränk dankend an und machte es sich auf der Couch bequem, wobei sie ihre Beine eng an sich ran zog. Sie hielt ihre Tassen zwischen beide Hände, und innere Wärme machte sich langsam in ihr breit.

Beide schwiegen sich eine Zeit lang an und betrachteten die Flammen im Kamin, jeder genoss es für sich, eine Weile nur so da zu sitzen. Alles war gesagt und offenbar konnte jeder damit leben, so unwirklich diese kleine Einlage auch gewesen sein mochte.

Irgendwann erhob sich Hermine, und mit einem Blick auf ihrer Uhr merkte sie an, das es Zeit fürs Frühstück wäre.

So gingen sie gemeinsam Richtung große Halle, wobei Severus hoffte, das morgens um acht noch keiner der Lehrer anwesend sei. Er hatte sich schon ausgemalt, wie schnell es wohl die Runde unter den Kollegen machte, in welcher Situation er gestern mit Hermine überrascht worden war. Denn eines war so sicher, wie das Amen in der Kirche, die beiden Tratschweiber Pompfrey und Sprout konnten nicht ihre Klappe halten.

Die Große Tür zur Halle öffnete Severus mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabs. Was er dahinter sah, hellte seine Laune nicht unbedingt auf.

Da saß doch tatsächlich das komplett anwesende Kollegium, ausgenommen Professor Trelawney und hielten gepflegten Smalltalk.

Das würde die Situation heute Morgen nicht unbedingt erleichtern, das wusste Severus schon jetzt.

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

**Huhuuuu...**

**Tatze81: **Oh ja, ihr werdet noch erfahren, was ihr nun wirklich zugestoßen ist. Und Severus Kamof mit seiner Decke hätte ich auch liebend gerne gesehen. Seine Schüler wohl ebenso... (grinst)

**Sepsis: **Ich vermute, sein Status wäre dann wohl auf ewig verloren gegangen... (lol) Hätte es auch zu gerne gesehen.

**Samantha Snape:** Was genau in Hermines Vergangenheit geschehen ist, werdet ihr noch erfahren, aber es fällt ihr unsagbar schwer, darüber zu reden. Das Lehrerkollegium hat im Übrigen einiges dazu zu sagen, allen voran die alte Löwin. (lol)

**strega79:** Jap, dass Top-Thema wird Hermine, sowie auch Severus, noch einige peinliche Momente bescheren. (lol)

Nun wünsche ich euch viel Spaß beim lesen, und weil das Update diesmal so lang gedauert hat, stell ich mal Butterbier und Lakritzschnapper bereit.

LG, Jane

**Kapitel 13**

Als Hermine und Severus durch die große Tür gingen, konnte man noch das Plappern und das Lachen der Lehrer hören die dort versammelt am Tisch saßen. Jedoch, als man die beiden näher kommen sah, verstummte dies sofort und auf ihren Gesichtern war nichts außer einer Fröhlichkeit zu sehen, die Severus Schlimmes ahnen ließ. Hermine war es einfach nur Peinlich, und so ließ sie sich mit einem knappen Morgengruß durch die Runde auf einem der freien Stühle nieder.

Severus, der schlecht gelaunt war, hatte nicht mal ein Nicken für die Kollegen übrig, und pflanzte sich direkt neben Hermine auf einen freien Stuhl.

Ein freundliches „Guten morgen ihr Beiden. Ich hoffe, das ihr gut mit..., ehm, ich meinte, das ihr gut geschlafen habt?" Kam es von einem sichtlich zu gut gelauntem Albus Dumbledore, dessen Augen über dermaßen funkelten, dass Severus ihm am liebsten eine Sonnenbrille mit Dauerklebefluch angehext hätte.

Um des lieben Friedens willen, sah er doch davon ab.

Langsam hob Hermine ihren Kopf und sah in die Runde, bis ihr Blick ebenfalls an Albus hängen blieb, der sie unverhohlen über seine Halbmondbrille anblinzelte.

„Es geht, danke der Nachfrage, Albus." Versuchte Hermine so kühl wie möglich zu erwidern, doch es fiel ihr nicht nur unsagbar schwer, nein, es misslang ihr sogar fürchterlich und sie versteckte sich lieber wieder hinter ihrer Tasse Kaffee. Um Normalität bemüht, knabberte sie nervös an ihrer Unterlippe. Sie fingerte sich ein Croissant, zog sich ihre Tasse herbei und tauchte ihr Gebäck ungestüm in ihren Kaffeepott.

_Wenn sich jetzt nicht gleich ein Loch auftut, worin ich verschwinden kann, dann __sterbe ich!_

Minerva McGonnagal, die direkt neben Severus saß, raunzte ihm vermeintlich leise zu, ob er Hermine jetzt vergraulen wolle, und was er sich dabei dachte. Er brodelte fast über und ignorierte ihre spitzen Bemerkungen kühl.

Wieder beugte sie sich zu ihm herüber, diesmal mit solch einer Inbrunst, dass sie sich ihr Flüstern eigentlich hätte schenken können, denn jeder, der über ein gutes Hörvermögen verfügte, konnte hören, was ihr Anliegen war.

„Ich denke nicht, dass ich dich je um irgendeine Stellungnahme für mein Liebesleben gebeten hätte, Minerva!", fauchte Severus ebenso leise zurück, dass sich sogar Professor Sinistra zu ihm umdrehte, die sich bis jetzt ziemlich uninteressiert an dem morgendlichen Getratsche gegeben hatte.

Langsam reichte es ihm! Was dachte dieser alte Drachen eigentlich wer sie war? Seine Mutter?! Davon abgesehen, dass seine Mutter eine wesentlich bessere Figur im Schottenrock abgegeben hätte, würde er sich selbst von ihr nicht einmal vorschreiben lassen, was er in dieser speziellen Situation zu tun und zu unterlassen hatte. Von niemand würde er sich vorschreiben lassen, mit wem er eine Beziehung beginnen würde, schon gar nicht, seit er wieder Herr über seinem eigenem Leben war.

_Gut, sie haben uns __g__estern in flagranti erwischt, aber was soll´s__Es geht sie nicht das Geringste an! __Was haben sie denn schon gesehen? Zwei Menschen haben sich geküsst, na ja__ vielleicht auch ein bisschen mehr, aber was ist schon dabei_

„Ich denke, du solltest den Altersunterschied nicht außer Acht lassen, Severus, sie ist immerhin fast zwanzig Jahre jünger als du. Sie hat ihr ganzes Leben noch vor sich!" Minerva sprach zwar immer noch leise, aber redete sich langsam in rage und ihre Gesichtsfarbe konnte nur ungesund für sie sein.

„Und ich denke, dass geht dich nicht das Geringste an. Aber damit du beruhigt bist, da ist nichts, worüber du dir Sorgen machen müsstest. Zumindest nicht im Moment!" Damit hatte er seinen Standpunkt klar gelegt, und beachtete Minerva nicht weiter.

Deshalb konnte er auch nicht mehr sehen, wie Minerva ihre Nase rümpfte, und sich an Albus wand, weil er doch ein Machtwort sprechen solle.

Wütend über ihre ehemalige Hauslehrerin, malträtierte Hermine ihr Croissant zwischen ihren Fingern. Was unterstellte sie ihr da eigentlich, und warum sprach si e über sie, als wäre sie nicht anwesend?!

Aber Albus schien es nicht im Geringsten zu interessieren, was seine Kollegin für Einwände hatte. Er sah immer wieder Hermine und Severus im Wechsel an, und hatte ein Blitzen in den Augen, wie schon lange nicht mehr.

Dieser alte Mann, so glaubte Hermine, wusste einfach alles und noch bevor sie sich weiter Gedanken darüber machen konnte, versetzte er ihr den nächsten Schlag, obwohl sie glaubte, schlimmer könnte es kaum noch kommen.

„Ach Hermine, ich hatte Ihnen das Passwort für Ihre Gemächer noch gar nicht gesagt. Es lautet ELFE." Albus hatte sich etwas zu Hermine hinübergebeugt und flüsterte es ihr entgegen.

Leider hatte Albus nicht damit gerechnet, wie sehr sich das Kollegium für **das Thema des Tages** interessierte. Mit weit aufgerissen Ohren lauschten sie, nach außen hin natürlich völlig uninteressiert, und wie Hermine befürchtet hatte, sorgte diese kleine Einlage für weitere geflüsterte Unterhaltungen und kleinere Hustenanfälle.

Selbstverständlich wussten die Lehrer eins und eins zusammen zu zählen, und konnten an zwei Fingern abzählen, das Hermine demnach nicht in ihren Räumen geschlafen haben konnte.

„Ehm..., danke Albus." Mehr bekam Hermine nicht raus, und wechselte ihre Gesichtsfarbe schneller, dass sie Nymphadora Tonks starke Konkurrenz bot. Es musste für die anderen wirklich so aussehen, als hätte sie mit Severus geschlafen!

_Und selbst wenn es so wäre…_ fluchte sie in Gedanken. E_s geht sie doch nicht das Geringste an! Aber warum berührt es mich dann so, was sie über dich denken?_

Unschlüssig versuchte sie einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen.

_Weil du in diesem Schloss glücklich gewesen bist und diese Lehrer nicht gerade unbeteiligt daran __sind__. Gut, Severus ausgenommen…__, er hat mich zwar vieles gelehrt, und hat mich für Tränkekunde sensibilisiert, aber rein menschlich war er eine absolute Katastrophe!_

„Meine Liebe, Hermine, ich würde Sie liebend gerne unter vier Augen sprechen, wenn es Ihnen heute Abend möglichist.", setzte Minerva McGonnagal nun erneut an, doch auch bei Hermine schien sie auf taube Ohren zu stoßen.

„Tut mir Leid, Professor, aber ich werde wohl kaum Zeit erübrigen können, denn Severus und ich werden in den kommenden Tagen einem straffen Zeitplan unterliegen. Ihre Löwenjungen sind Ihnen entwachsen, finden Sie sich damit ab. Ich denke, ich werde jetzt nach Hause apparieren und einige Dinge für die nächsten Wochen zusammen packen."

Ruckartig sprang Hermine von ihrem Stuhl auf und verabschiedete sich kurz mit einem Nicken in die Runde.

„Hermine, warte, ich begleite dich ein Stück...", rief Severus ihr hinterher, und eilte mit weit ausholenden Schritten hinter ihr her. Was die anderen dachten, war ihm völlig egal. Mit einer gehörigen Portion Glück tief in seinem Innern, musste er sich nicht mal mehr umblicken, denn Hermine hatte es ihnen gezeigt. Ihnen allen! Ausgenommen natürlich Albus, der schien wie immer in höheren Sphären zu schweben.

Mrs Schottenrock saß mit entrüstetem Blick und unvorteilhaft geöffnetem Mund da und sah ihrer ehemaligen Schülerin hinterher. Albus beugte sich vor, und schob ihren Mund mit einer knappen Handbewegung wieder zu.

„Ein Versuch war es Wert, nicht wahr meine Liebe?" Er schmunzelte direkt diebisch und sah der jungen Frau beeindruckt hinterher, während Minerva seltsame unzusammenhängende Worte stammelte.

Pomona und Poppy lachten laut und auch der kleine Professor Flitwick kiekste schrill und hieb heftig lachend mit seiner kleinen Hand auf den Tisch. Dieses Ereignis würde Minerva bestimmt noch lange nachhängen, da war sich Severus so sicher, und er freute sich diebisch darauf, es ihr bei jeder sich bietenden Gelegenheit unter der Nase zu reiben.

Erst als Hermine schon fast den Ausgang der großen Halle erreicht hatte, hatte Severus sie eingeholt. Er war beeindruckt von ihrem Tempo und dass war nicht nur auf ihre Geschwindigkeit gemünzt.

„Na, vor wem flüchtest du denn?" Grinste Severus sie an, und erntete auch sofort ein erzürntes:

„Das müsstest du doch am besten wissen" von Hermine zurück.

„Warte einen Moment, ich begleite dich ein Stück." Er zückte seinen Zauberstab und sprach „Accio Hermine und Severus´ Umhang."

Etwa zwei Minuten später flogen ihnen auch schon die Umhänge entgegen, und gemeinsam gingen sie sich Richtung Eingangsportal.

Es empfing sie eine angenehme Kälte als sie über Hogwarts Gelände Richtung Apparierpunkt wanderten. Der Himmel war bewölkt und die Luft roch nach Schnee. Es konnte nicht mehr lange dauern, bis der Winter Einzug hielt und seine schönste Seite von unberührtem Weiß präsentierte.

„Hermine, ich wollte dir noch sagen, das es mir Leid tut, was da gerade eben beim Frühstück passiert ist. Ich wollte das wirklich nicht, das musst du mir glauben." Es war ihm ernst damit, sie spürte es und sie empfand tiefe Dankbarkeit für seine Ehrlichkeit.

„Ich danke dir, aber du konntest ja nichts dafür. Bis auf die Tatsache, dass alle denken, dass wir miteinander geschlafen haben, ist ja nichts passiert. Aber schließlich bin **ich** es gewesen, die bei dir eingeschlafen ist, dafür kannst du nichts."

Sie konnte dieses ganze Theater nicht verstehen, und pustete genervt aus.

„Das ist richtig, aber das diese alten Tratschbasen, allen voran Minerva, sich wie die hungrigen Wölfe auf uns stürzen, konnten wir auch nicht vorhersehen." Wütend über diesen Angriff von Minerva, stapfte er missmutig weiter neben Hermine her.

„Was hat denn Minerva speziell von dir gewollt?" Sie war stehen geblieben und sah Severus hinterher. Dieser drehte sich um und murmelte etwas in seinem nicht vorhandenen Bart.

„Bitte was? Wenn du das Handtuch aus den Mund nehmen würdest, könnte ich dich sogar verstehen!" Es war ihr aufgefallen, wie unangenehm es ihm war, aber die Situation betraf sie schließlich auch.

„Ich sagte, sie meint dass ich für dich viel zu alt bin, und dass du das ganze Leben noch vor dir hättest." Er hatte darüber auch schon nachgedacht. Das musste er der alten Gryffindorelöwin lassen. Sie hatte die ganze Zeit über Hermines Wohl im Sinn gehabt, aber das hatte Severus ebenso.

„Es ist nett, dass sich alle meinen Kopf zerbrechen, aber ich kann sehr wohl selbst entscheiden, was gut oder schlecht für mich ist." Sie machte eine kurze Pause. „Dass du für mich zu alt bist, kann ich nicht sagen. Für mich hat das Alter nichts mit Liebe zu tun."

Eine kleine Wolke hatte sich beim Sprechen vor ihrem Mund gebildet und er sah ihr bei diesen Worten sehnsüchtig auf den Mund.

_Ich habe keinen blassen Schimmer, warum ich diese Frau schon nach so kurzer Zeit begehre, aber ich kann und ich w__erde mich nicht dagegen wehren._

Hermine meinte das wirklich so, wie sie es sagte, das konnte Severus in ihrem Gesicht erkennen und ein wahres Glücksgefühl startete in seinem Bauch einen Salto.

„Dann sag mir bitte, wieso du mir keine Chance lässt. Ich habe wirklich geglaubt, das es mit meinem Alter zu tun hat." Er kam etwas näher zu ihr, um ihr direkt in die Augen zu sehen. Doch er konnte nur Schmerz und Resignation darin entdecken. Nein, dass stimmte nicht ganz. Es war ebenso Unsicherheit und Wärme darin zu sehen. Wärme? Etwa für ihn?

„Das tut mir wirklich sehr leid, aber du kannst mir glauben, wenn ich dir sage, das es damit nicht eine Sekunde zu tun hatte." Nervös und fröstelnd stampfte sie mit ihren Füßen auf.

„Bitte Hermine, du kannst mir vertrauen. Habe ich dir je einen Grund gegeben, mir nicht zu trauen?" Eindringlich sah er sie an, gespannt was sie sagen würde.

„Ist das jetzt eine Fangfrage?", erwiderte sie lachend, wobei ihre Augen vor Freundlichkeit zu leuchten schienen.

Im ersten Moment war Severus verstimmt und war sich nicht sicher, was er dazu sagen sollte.

„Es tut mir leid Severus, ich lache dich nicht aus, es ist nur, die Erinnerungen an dich von damals, die waren alles andere als nett und vertrauenswürdig." Langsam beruhigte er sich wieder und Hermine wurde schlagartig Ernst.

„Ich denke, ich bin es dir schuldig, die Wahrheit zu sagen."

Unruhig faltete sie ihre Hände ineinander.

„Nur wenn du es wirklich möchtest. Du sollst wissen, dass du mir zu nichts verpflichtet bist." Er hätte jetzt so gerne ihre Hände genommen, aber er war sich nicht sicher, ob er damit nicht mehr kaputt gemacht hätte, als das es ihr geholfen hätte.

„Nein, nein. Ich denke, ich sollte es dir sagen. Es ist nur schwer einen Anfang zu finden. Alles ist..., wie soll ich sagen, sehr privat. Ich würde es heute Abend gerne bei dir oder bei mir besprechen. Sagen wir so gegen acht Uhr?"

Nervös betrachtete Hermine ihn. Nie hatte sie jemanden ausführlich darüber berichtet, denn wer ging schon gerne mit solch einer Geschichte hausieren? Was würde er dazu wohl anschließend sagen? Sie wollte dieses Thema so schnell wie möglich abschließen, so schwer es ihr auch fiel.

„Natürlich, wir können uns heute Abend unterhalten. Wann wirst du wieder zurück sein?"

Er war erleichtert. Immerhin wollte sie nun mit ihm reden und beruhigt atmete er aus.

Hermine ging jetzt langsam weiter, Richtung Apparierpunkt.

„Ich denke, ich werde heute Nachmittag wieder da sein. Ich brauche etwas Zeit, wenn du verstehst?"

„Natürlich. Wenn ich fragen darf, wo wohnst du eigentlich?" Neugierig blickte er sie an und sah zu, wie sie ihren Umhang, der Kälte wegen, eng um sich raffte.

„Ich wohne in Muggel London, nahe der Winkelgasse.", erwiderte sie lächelnd und zwinkerte ihm zu.

Schon merkwürdig, dass gerade sie von Muggel sprach, wo sie doch selbst Muggel-Geborene war, dachte er, unterließ es aber, sie darauf anzusprechen.

Eisige Wölkchen stiegen gerade wieder von ihrem Mund auf, und Severus wünschte sich fast, einer dieser kleinsten Partikel zu sein, die ihre zarten Lippen verließen.

Sie waren endlich am Apparierpunkt angekommen und blieben stehen.

„Ich werd dann mal..., wir sehen uns später."

Hermine lächelte ihm noch kurz zu und war mit einem leisen PLOPP verschwunden, ehe er ihr auf Wiedersehen hätte sagen können, oder einfach nur ihre Hände zum Abschied in seinen gehalten hätte, was er, wenn er so darüber nachdachte, liebend gerne getan hätte.

Zurück blieb ein in Gedanken versunkener Severus Snape, der sein Glück kaum fassen konnte.

_Sie findet nicht__ das__s__ ich zu alt für sie bin, es macht ihr nichts aus..._


End file.
